What the Future Holds for Me
by VanessaRose10
Summary: Renemee Carlie Cullen is turning seven years old. Will her life of eternity be the nightmare she's running from or the dream she's running to. First story...please review.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning of Life and Love

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_

"Ugh." I groaned. "Let to day be over." I ducked my head under my pillow.

"_Good morning, people of Washington. Today is September 10__th__, nothing but clouds and a chance of rain all day. Perfect weather to go out tonight and watch the new bloody vampire movie, or you could stay inside and cuddle with that special someone—you've been dreaming about. Yes, I'm talking about you Renesmee Cullen."_

I woke up with a start, landing on the floor in front of my night stand. _Only a dream, just a stupid dream_, I repeated to myself—a thousand times—moving my hands through my hair.

"You have ten minutes to get ready! Before, your father and I drag you out, ourselves. Do you hear me, young lady?" My mom called from outside my door.

"Yes ma'am. Ten minutes got it." I swiftly struggled my way out of my twisted quilts. Running to my closet, picking out a set of clothes—appropriate for Alice's liking—out the door and into a quick shower. I brush my teeth after getting dress and quickly running into the kitchen. "See, ten minutes." I walked over to my mom, near the stove and kiss her on the cheek.

"Good morning, honey. I hope you slept well, today's a really big day." She hugged me, before turning back to the stove, "happy birthday."

I groaned, walking over to the kitchen table. "Yeah, about that, can you call Aunt Alice and tell her I'm sick or something. So I could get out of this party, tonight?"

She turned around, setting the plate of eggs, biscuits, and raw sausages in front of me. "She means well, you know that right. You're important to her—to everyone—she would be hurt if she ever heard you say that. I know that you don't like parties as much as I do but she's family. We need to make sure that she's always happy, even if your not. Plus, she'll…" Mom left the sentence, mid-air.

_Rip my head off, right?_ I thought to myself. Her temper tam trumps are never ones to forget and to start.

"I don't believe, she'll rip your head off." Dad said from the doorway. "She loves you too much."

_Yeah, I know._ I continued to eat my breakfast. "Well, can I visit La Push, before I come over? I haven't seen the guys for weeks, and if they're coming tonight. I know that they won't be themselves—except for Uncle Seth."

"I think, that's a wonderful idea, I'm sure Alice would like to have more time to set up the house." Mom said, smiling from ear to ear. "When are you planning on leaving?"

"Er, well, I don't know I could leave in a couple of hours. I'll call Jacob to come pick me up."

"I still think that's too early. Some of them might still be sleeping." My dad said.

_When did you ever care about their sleep?_ I asked in my head.

He frowned. "When they need to protect my little girl, I don't need them half asleep fighting anything trying to protect you."

_If you call me your 'little girl' one more time!_ I shouted in my head as loud as possible. "I don't think they would mind. I promise I won't be too much of a trouble for them. I was only going to hang out at Emily's house or First Beach with Jacob and the pack."

Mom looked over at dad from the counter. "Come on, Edward. She's not getting any older. Let her live a little."

"Bella, please, this is hard for me letting my little girl—" I scowled at him. "I mean, Nessie, go." Mom walked over to him, closing her eyes. "Well, if you put in that way. Then, I guess you could go. In one condition…"

_Here we go_.

"You come back the same way you left. Nothing broken, nothing missing, nothing _new_, do you hear me?"

"Sure, sure," the corners of my mouth lifted up. Mom holding back her giggle from my answer, dad staring me down with concerned, betrayed eyes, it was something I picked up from Jacob—from him saying it so many times before. "I'll call Jacob and I'll be on my way."

I run back into my room, picking up the phone from my desk. I dial Jacob's number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._ Just as it was about to go to voicemail, he picked up.

"Hey." He's husky voice answered.

I love he's voice. "Hey, I was wondering, if you would like to pick me up. So that I could stay at the La Push for the day, before the party tonight. I mean if you want—"

"Of course." He interrupted me. "When should I pick you up?"

I looked at the clock, reading seven forty-five. "Well, it's still early. A little after eight, I guess. I still have to finish a couple math problems, mom left me last night."

"Oh, I'll see you then," he said, before handing up.

It's been a six months, since I've seen Jacob in a totally different way. He's more _attractive_—well, that's an understatement, but still—and he's touch, is more electrifying. My feeling for him is as hot as a wild fire. In just six months, my love for him is indescribable. Nothing in this world could ever compare for the way I feel about him. If only he knew, how I really felt for that stupid, amazing werewolf. And, knowing the past relationship between him and my mom doesn't even bother me that much. 'Cause now I'm more mature to except that.

The time went by fast. Jacob came over just seconds after eight. _Next time I should be more specific as 'a little after eight'_. I noted myself.

The drive down to Emily's house was quiet, peaceful. Thought he didn't say "Happy Birthday" to me as we got into the car. He didn't say much after that. He updated me on the pack and Emily's kids.

"Tammer—the two year old—has been working on her abc's, while Wulfred—the three month old—has so many tam trumps it's getting ridiculous. I swear that boy will be the youngest in history to turn into a werewolf. Which is ironic since he's name means 'peaceful wolf,'" we laughed at the irony.

"That's funny," I laughed again. "I mean…well, whatever. I can't believe, it's been weeks since the last I've seen them. I'm sure they've grown, a lot."

"No, still the same to me," he chuckled. "Not everyone could grow as fast as you do."

We arrived at their place, within moments. I walked in, seeing the whole pack. We stayed for several hours. Embry, Quil, and Jacob making vampire jokes—trying their bests to aggravate me—while Claire and I read magazines together, Emily made her famous blueberry muffins. Sam, his arm wrapped around Emily—when I'm the only Cullen around, Sam is more relax and enjoyable to be around. Paul and Rachel sat on the couch—Rachel is on her third trimester, making Paul a nervous wreck—talking among them selves. Brady and Collin played on the PlayStation 7. Jared and Kim sat at the kitchen table discussing wedding plans for the up coming summers.

"Hello, guys. It's been awhile." Someone said from the front door.

I quickly turned around. "Leah. Oh. My. God, Leah!?" I did a double look at her mid-section. She was HUGE.

She looked at me and then at her swollen stomach. "Yes, that's right." She looked at Sam. "Now you can't say that I can't get pregnant and imprint." As if on cue, a tall, muscular but lean, green eyes, dark skin guy walks through the door, with a baby in a car seat. "This is Mason and this little guy right here is Nataani." She kissed them both.

"Whoa, Leah, who knew you, had it in you." Embry said from the sofa.

"Yeah, for real, look at you. It's been two years and you have a bouncy baby boy and another wolf on the way. Way to go, Mason." Quil snickered, high-fifing Mason.

Emily walks over to her. "Congrats, cousin," she hugged her. "So what is this one?" Placing her hands on the top of Leah's swollen stomach.

"I was hoping it would be a surprise, but I think the doctor said a girl." She turned to—in front of the coffee table—"I was actually hoping to ask your permission on something, and I hope you could take this as a present—since I could get you anything else." She said with an apologetic smile.

I nodded. "Sure, what is it?" I asked confused, anxious filling my tone.

"Well, I was hoping that you would be the god-mother for this one." She patted her stomach.

"Yes," I squealed. "Yes, yes, yes, yes! Oh my god. I love you so much. I can't wait. Don't you dare, buy the baby anything. I want—"

"I can't let you do that," she interrupted me. "I just wanted you to be there when it was born. I couldn't have you buy everything. As much as I don't want you to, it's just that I feel so bad for not liking you all these years. And, having you being much more generous right now, is harder to let you do anything more—than what I asked for you."

I've always known that Leah has never liked my family. Most things have changed since then. She's been a little more comfortable around me. When she left the pack two years ago—to move to Seattle—our relationship grew even closer, as if we were sisters. We called and emailed each other every day. Talking about Mason, her new job, what disappointed me right now, is that she never mentioned about ever being pregnant.

"So after all this time—two years—you never mention a baby—well babies," I laughed, "can I at least buy the baby things, _please_. You get no say in this but I'm going to buy little Nataani things, as well."

Leah stared at me with both thankful, weak eyes. "Okay. And, I will do the same for you when—or if—you have your own. So don't say I didn't warn you." She laughed.

I laughed with her. "Okay. Fine, so how you two?"

"Good, all in good health. How about you guys?" Mason said.

"We couldn't be any better." Jacob said from the couch. "Actually I was still wondering if you guys are still going to Nessie's party tonight."

"Yeah," everyone one said in unison.

"Thanks." I said to them.

"Hey, Nessie, listen to this one. Why did the vampire baby stop having baby food?" Embry said.

"Because, she wanted something to get her teeth into," Quil answered between laughing.

I turned around confused, shock, anger build up. "Er, isn't that a fact and not a joke."

"Er…" they said, confused.

Emily came out with trays of muffins. "Okay, stop trying to be funny. Come on the movie is about to start." Emily never has popcorn during movies, but her muffins are so much better, so sweet. They make popcorn second best while watching a movie.

The next to hours we stayed watching Underworld: Evolution. Lucky to say this might the only movie where, werewolves—shape-shifter in my case—work together happily, well sort of.

"That might be the only time, where we could fight in piece like that." Paul said.

"What are you talking about? They were fighting together because they were in love." Rachel corrected him.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz_.

My phone vibrated in pocket. I look at the id screen "unknown" pop across. "Hello." I answered scarred, confused. I hate when I don't know whose calling me. A matter of fact, who would call this number—it is definitely private.

"Is this, Renesmee Carlie Cullen?" They asked from the other line.

How would anyone know my number? How would anyone know _me_? Who would give my number away? Why would someone give my number away? "Yes. May I know whose calling?"

"This is Hayden Allen Scott. I'm a hybrid just like you. I was born seven years ago, yesterday. I was hoping I could meet you. You are very famous here—where I live—we think you are a miracle. When my people found out I was going to be just like you, they insisted that I go find you and get information about who I am."

"That's nice, but I don't know that much. I get all my information from a friend of mine, Nahuel. If you want I could give you he's number. He's been alive longer than me."

"Actually I was just wondering if I could meet you. Its just more easier that way, don't you think?" Hayden suggested.

I looked around, everyone staring at me with concerned, confused eyes. "When?"

He was silence for a moment. "Well, I'm in town today. So, I was hoping that we could meet today. So are you busy, may be we could meet over a little dinner. Like at a diner, nothing special."

"Well," I hesitated. "I'm busy today. My family is throwing me a party. So can we do this some other day?"

"Well, I'm only in town today. So how about you give me your address, and we could talk there. I promise I won't be long. I just need to ask you a few questions."

"Well, I guess. Um, okay. Come over around six or seven." I gave him my address. "Are you here in town, or are you just coming in from the airport?"

"I'm here in Seattle. Shopping for some modern clothes, I'll see you in a bit."

I hung up and looked at Jacob. He was more concern than anyone else. I was kind of scared to say who it was. In a way I don't want him to know that I'm going to talk to someone else. Or maybe I should say and see if he'll get jealous. No, forget it. He'll never see me like that ever. He's much more mature than me. Well, I don't know, maybe I should be smart and tell them—just for precaution. "Well, I just made a new friend. He's coming to the party tonight." Everyone's eyes grew wider. "I think I'm ready to go." I turned around and walked out the door—into the car.

Jacob walked into the car and just sat there. "What the hell! I'm so freaking confused. What do you mean a new friend? And, what do you mean this person is coming to the party?"

I looked straight out the windshield, while I told him. "Well Hayden, is another hybrid like me. He just wants to ask me some questions—nothing big."

"Nothing big! Nothing big! Nessie he is a freaking stranger. You have never even met him before and all of a sudden you invite him to your house. Are you crazy who know if he's telling the truth? This is one really stupid move you're doing, you know that, right?"

"If you think it's so stupid then don't come tonight." I fired backed.

"I can't do that!" he yelled back.

"Why? Why can't you do that?"

He didn't say anything.

"Yeah, that's right because there's not a good enough reason to come."

"Yes, there is but I can't say. Okay, just drop it."

I crossed my arms. "No, you either tell me now, or I'm walking the rest of the way back home." I threatened.

"I can't." Jacob said softer.

"Why not, I don't understand. You can tell me anything. I promise I wont run, laugh, scream." I pleaded.

He parked the car on the side of the road and then turned to look at me. He sighed, "Okay, here I go." He sat there for another minutes. "Well," he continued. "I can't not go because, I love you Nessie."

I so did not see that coming. Oh my God. I can't believe he just confessed he's love for me. _I love you, too_. I screamed in my head. I sat in the passenger seat, looking at him. I have no idea what my expression is telling him but it's probably not good, since he continued talking. "Well, are you going to say something?" he asked me after a moment.

"Yeah, I have to go." Why did I just say that—it's too late to take it back—I stepped out of the car and walked the rest of the way home-through the forest.


	2. Chapter 2 Birthday Party

_Why in the hell did I just leave!_ I'm so fucking stupid! I never should have left. I should have said what I wanted to say. _I love you, Jacob Black_. In a weird way I hope that was he's present for me. I walk into the back yard of the cottage. Great mom and dad are home. This is not good.

"Honey, come in here." Mom said from the door.

"Okay." I walk into the living room. My parents sitting on the sofa, looking at me concern. "So, what's up?"

"What is going on? Jacob just called saying you left upset. He's worried something wrong could have happened. So can you tell me _happened_?" Dad said.

"To be honest with you guys, I really don't want to talk about. I just want to get to Aunt Alice's and let her do me over." _Honestly dad, I don't want to talk about it. Just stay out of my head_.

"Nessie, I can't stay out of it. You know I hate it when you're like this." Dad said, looking into my head replaying the situation.

I looked at mom with pleading eyes. "Mom, I really don't want to be here right now. I'll grab my MP3 and I'll meet you over at the main house." I ran into my room. Grabbing my music from the bedside table, next to it is a picture from Jacob's last birthday, then ran to the main house.

"Alice!" I yelled, when I entered from the back door, "where you at?"

"In the bathroom, come up I'll get started right away." Alice said.

I walk in her big bathroom. The counters field with beauty supplies: curling irons, flat irons, and make-up in all kinds of colors. One excruciating hour later, my hair was wonderful, long layers, long side-swept bangs. Then she dressed me into a sexy little, high chocker neckline, drape shape, banded bottom; mini length party dress. Alice walks in front of me with a full length mirror.

"Whoa, Alice, you're amazing! I love you _so_ much." I thanked her.

"I hope that a little werewolf would think so, too." She murmured.

I looked at her, irritated. "Aunt, no, I'm _not_ talking about it." I emphasized.

She leaned the mirror against the wall, walk next to me. "You know you can tell me anything, right? I'm always here for you. I promise I won't judge."

"Why should I tell you? I bet mom and dad already told you. So why does it matter."

Guilty swept through her face. "Well, okay maybe. They only care about you."

"Why does it matter, Jacob told me he loves me. I didn't tell it back. I wish I did. I never should have left, but do you think it will be weird at the party tonight."

"You know I can't see tonight. But, if I know Jacob like I think I do. Then everything would be perfect when you talk to him. Just try not to let that effect you."

"Well, okay—"

"Nessie, can I talk to you?" Rosalie interrupted me, popping her head in the bathroom.

"Yeah, okay. Can this be quick? I kind of want some alone time before the party, if you don't mind."

"No, of course not," she walked out, into her and Uncle Emmett's room. She sits down on the bed, patting the spot next to her. "Come here."

Aunt Rosalie is always easy to talk to, but in a house with very sensitive hearing vampires, it's sort of hard to talk—especially about what just happened earlier today. "Yes, auntie." I said.

"Well, first of all congratulations and happy birthday. Second of all, be careful tonight. I don't want you to do anything stupid. Remember who is in your heart and who belongs in there for eternity. I'm just saying if that mutt really loves you—like he says he does—then go up to him and give it up to him. I'll hate it but if it'll make you happy, princess, then I'll _try_ to live with it."

"Wait, you want me to 'give it up'" I winked, laughing.

She gently pushed me. "No, that's not what I meant. Give your heart and love to him. Ew. I can't believe I'm saying this." She laughs.

I laugh with her. I heard creaking footsteps outside the door. "Whoever it is, come in!" I yelled.

Emmett pokes he's head through the cracked door. "Hey, Bella and Edward want you down stairs for some pictures. So you better hurry up and get down there." He ordered me.

I walk over to the door. "Are you guys coming or not?" I asked, looking back at them on the bed kissing. "Gross! Can't you wait 'til I get out!" I hollered in disgust, slamming the door. I quickly ran downs stairs—before I heard anything I really don't want to hear—into the living room. "So lets get these pictures over with." I sarcastically said, grinning. We took several, _several_ picture. I bet mom is going to use those for scraps book for Grandpa Charlie and Sue, Grandma Rene, and the pack.

If it wasn't for my love of being in front of the camera, I would totally hate life right now. After a few memories were full, everyone went to there separate ways.

5:34 p.m. my watch tells me. Now, less that an hour, before people start to show up. Everyone was here: the Amazon Coven, the Denali Coven, the Egyptian Coven, the Irish Coven, the Romanian Coven—one of my favorite "uncles"—the European Nomads, and Peter and Charlotte. Not too long after the vampires showed up the Pack arrived—except Jacob.

_I new I should have been such an idiot_. Why did I even act so stupid? I'm never like that. Well, not since I was…will never. Gosh, I hate him for making me flip so stupidly like that.

"I think we both understand about you stupidity, here." Dad said from behind me. "You and I, both know you don't hate him—for any reason at _all_. Plus, I just got talking to Seth. He said Jacob is finishing up something he has to do."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"I wonder who that could be." My dad continued to say.

_Yeah. I hope it's him_. I walk over to the front door. Nahuel is standing on the porch with flowers in he's hands. "Aw. How sweet. It's nice to see you again." I said, kissing him on t he cheek.

"Nothing too big?" he question himself.

I shake my head. "No, just perfect, thank you so much. Come in, and I'll put this in a vase." I walk into the kitchen, grabbing a vase from the cabinet under the sink. While I fill the glass with water, I notice Jacob pacing back and forth in the backyard. He looks up at me and shyly smiles. _What is he fucking doing out there?_

"You tell me." Dad said, from the door frame.

_Can you stop getting in my head!_ I screamed.

"Not if you yell so loud." He grinned. "He's actually deciding if he should give you your present now or later." Then he disappeared back into the party.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._ My phone vibrates, in my front pocket.

"Hello?" I answered confused.

"Hey, it's Hayden. I was just calling because your dog, seems like it's about to attack me." He said, fear in he's tone.

I turned back to the window and Jacob was missing. "Jacob Black! Get away from him, you hear me!" I yelled, running to the porch. I walk out and there Hayden stands—with blue jeans, a white, tight shirt, a black and red letterman's jacket, light brown, medium, straight hair style—looking scared. "Jacob, get away from him! I'm warning you! If you don't phase back in two seconds, I would personally rip your head off!" I continued to yell at him. Within that very moment, he was gone.

Hayden cautiously walked over to me. "Hello, I'm Hayden Allen Scott. Nice to met you Renesmee Carlie Cullen." He introduced himself, shaking my hands.

"I am so desperately sorry about that. I promise that won't ever happen again. Why don't you come inside the party and we'll get to know each other." We walked through the doors, everyone staring at us—whispering to each other. My face turning crimson, "Well everyone. This is Hayden Allen Scott." I looked at mom at dad, their facing fill with confusion, concern, anger for binging in an unknown person into our house, and disappointment for the way the situation had turned out outside.

Hayden and I talked for several hours at the kitchen table, before Alice ran in pulling me back into the living room to open presents. I figured out many years ago that both my mother and I don't like parties but the presents I could totally stand for and she still can't. I get my love for presents and expensive things from Alice—usually I prefer handmade or hand-me-downs. Just about two years ago Jasper got me hooked on the love of history. Dad has always help me fall in love when music since I was able to play an instrument. Emmett of course helped me find my passion in sport, football is my favorite—but I'm starting to love cheerleading, at the moment. Rosalie is helping me with my love of cars. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme are helping me discover the world of medicine and the passion of loving things.

Alice pushed me on a chair, surrounded by all the presents that everyone has dropped of for me. I got through all my presents within a couple of hours. I pretty much got the same things. The Amazon Coven brought over an Amazon Lily, the Denali Coven gave me a telescope so see the stars at night—Garrett gave me a French model 1773 historical pistol—the Egyptian Coven handed me a glass lamp from Ma'at-ka-Ra Hatshepsut—a female pharaoh—the Irish Coven handmade me a quilt, the Romanian Coven handed me an ancient roman dress, the European Nomads personally made a scrapbook of different art they've come to seen, Peter and Charlotte gave me a glass of sand and shells—that they've promise to get me, Emmett and Rosalie, both handed me a five-thousand dollar check, Alice and Jasper bought me plane tickets to fly over to France—for fashion week in Paris. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme told me they are building me a pool in the backyard during the weekend. As I went through _all_ the presents I didn't see any from mom and dad. "So what mom, dad, where's you're guys presents?" I asked them.

Dad tossed me a little velvet box. I opened it and two sets of car keys shining in front of me. Without even thinking I ran outside. Sitting there was a midnight blue, Koenigsegg CCX and silver Jaguar FX. "Oh, shit!" I yelled out. "You have to be kidding with me. Thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank you_ so much mom and dad." I ran back inside to hug them.

After I cooled down a bit, Hayden and I continued talking.

"So how did you know that at seven is the right age to stop growing?" he asked.

I turn around and spotted Nahuel. "Hey come here," I waved to him. As soon as he was near us, I continued. "Actually, like I've said before. Nahuel here is my tutor through all this. Even though that I've stopped growing today. He's still going to help me through my journey until we both think that it's time for me to let go."

"Yes, as my little grasshopper here." He paused to laugh for a moment. "She's learning a lot from me and still learning in her own way. I just tell her is what might happen and what she should do. All she has to do it follow my advice—from my own experience—or find it out differently on her own by her own mistakes. Either way she's still learning as a human and a vampire." Nahuel said to him. "She's done every good so far." I got up and hugged him for a moment and sat back down.

Hayden looked at me and then back and Nahuel. "So does being a couple ever gets frustrating being apart and you, being her tutor?" he asked, eyed us with suspicion.

We started to laugh. "No, we are not a couple. We're really close friends. He's like a brother to me." I continued.

"And, she's like a sister to me." Nahuel added. "I actually old enough to be her great-great-great grand father, I'm 157 years old. This little hybrid here, is more valuable to take out any where."

"Thanks," I muttered under my breath.

"Nessie! Some of your guests are leaving." My mother sang. "Hurry up."

I turned my head. "Coming!" I yelled back. "Well, fellows, I'll be back in just a minute." I ran back to the party. Saying my goodbyes to the European Nomads, the Amazon Coven, the Egyptian Coven, and the Romanian Coven—promising to visit the Amazon coven over the summer.

Nahuel and Hayden join us into the living room. "Well, I actually have to go. My aunt will be a little worried if I'm not home soon." Nahuel said, before running out the door.

"So Hayden, where did you come from?" mom asked, from the couch next to dad.

"I'm from Switzerland." He answered.

My dad looked a bit confused. "But, you don't have an accent at all. Don't be offended but you sound like an American."

Hayden looks down on the floor, blushing. "Yes, well, my dad raised me. He was a nomad her in the states, then moved to Switzerland and fell in love with my mother. She died giving birth to me—as much as she loved both me and my dad—she didn't want to live life any longer. She said she fulfilled her dreams of giving birth to an angel. She knew she wouldn't survive if she didn't turn one herself. 'Life is not about how you live it, but how you bring another one into it' she said days before I came out. Took it really hard after her death, but he knew he was the only one who could help me through this. Before meeting my mom, dad found out that drinking animals' blood is almost the same as drinking human blood. So he taught me _that_ way of life-style. We moved around afterwards for a few years, trying to find other like me. In China, is where I heard your story against the Volturi. I never thought that being who I am is so dangerous. These past few years, I've been trying to convince my dad about letting me come visit you. He's though I was crazy for thinking it, but when I turned seven—yesterday—he gave me the permission to go. So here I am. I know it's more that what you asked, but I had a feeling that I was going to be asked about my history, so there it was." He shrugged.

"Thank you for that. I was actually going to ask about your history next." Carlisle said.

"Where is your dad, if you don't mind me asking?" Jasper said, using he's southern manners. Alice nudged him in the ribs.

"No, no it's fine. He's actually followed me here, but he stayed close by somewhere near Canada. He doesn't trust going back on American land. Ever since he's change in 1830, during the Indian Removal Act, he still—to this day—thinks that Americans are heartless souls. I don't agree, but he has he's opinions and I have mine."

The room went quiet.

"Yes, I remember that time. The world of vampires went crazy for the blood of the Indians." Grandpa Carlisle broke the silence. "It was horrific. Even now that there aren't many of the tribes left. People still think that it was a good idea. So do you mind me asking, but what are you going to do after you leave today?"

Hayden looked around the room, before stopping at me. "Well, I was hoping to stay around for a few days, so that I could continue asking Renesmee more things."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Esme said. "Some of us are going to build a pool at the other house. So you two could get to talk in private."

I nodded. "Yes, that sounds great. How about tomorrow in the afternoon? I have class in the morning?"

"Oh, where do you attend school? That hasn't noticed with your growth rate." He asked curiously.

I looked around the room. "Well, here. Mom teaches me literature department. Dad helps me in the music department. Rosalie helps me with mechanic department. Emmett gives me my physical education. Jasper teaches me about history department. Alice shows me the home education—such as making clothes and interior design. Grandma Esme teaches me agriculture department. Grandpa Carlisle teaches my science department. So no matter what, I get an education, just like everyone else."

He quietly laughs. "Well, that sounds so nice. I bet you're very grateful for a loving family that is willing to give you an education on their spare time."

"Does you father not teach her?" I asked.

"Well, no he never did learn much while he was in school, here. Then when he came to Switzerland for further education, he met my mom and could ever leave her side. After I was born, while we moved we didn't catch a few histories in some places. Not much as I bet you're getting. So no that I have stopped my growing process, he's in rolling me into school next fall. Until then I need to learn on basics and then work my way back up to higher education."

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._ Hayden's phone rang. "Yes," he answered. "Oh, hello dad…I understand…no it's better…you did to understand…okay I understand…under the sink…black not blue…just give me five minutes and I'll meet you there." He hung up.

"So I guess that was your father?" I asked shyly.

"Yes, well it seems like I have to go. It was nice to meet all of you. I'll see you tomorrow." He said goodbye and then took off up to the Canadian border.

"He seems nice," Rosalie commented, after he left. "Yeah, I like him," Emmett added.

"Nothing made me think twice from he's thoughts." Dad said. Mom nodded her head.

"Well, he's future is good." Alice said. "Even he's emotions are truthful." Jasper continued.

"Well, it doesn't matter. If that boy needs are help then we'll help." Carlisle announced, kissing Grandma Esme on the cheek.

"Okay, I'm going to bed. It's been a long day. I'll see you guys in the morning." Mom, Dad, and I raced back home. As soon as I felt the pillow under me I fell straight to bed.


	3. Chapter 3 There's a First for Everything

It's been four hours. Nothing but number have been circling my head. _It can't get any worse_. Math is one of my favorite subjects, but mom explains things way too in to details. _Dad! Help me,_ I yelled in my head.

"Bella, leave that poor daughter of yours alone for a few minutes." Dad said coming into the kitchen. "Let's watch a movie, for awhile."

"Yes, watch a movie. Plus, Hayden is coming over any minute now. I need to get ready." I said, gathering my school supplies in rush.

"Hold on," dad interrupted. "Why should you get dressed, again? You look just perfect with your sweats on. Are you getting feelings for this kid?"

"I'm sure you would know, if I'm starting to have feeling for Hayden." _What you don't like using the minding reading power, anymore?_

He grinned. "Ha. You're funny."

I left the kitchen into my room to change. I took off my sweets and switched them into a pair of my skinny jeans. A moment later, the door bell rings. "I got it!" I yelled. I run to the front door and open, seeing Jacob with a bouquet of a dozen purple hyacinths—the flower of forgiveness. "Why?" I asked confused.

"What do you mean, why? I came over to say I'm sorry for being stupid and almost killing you're…" he trailed off.

"Friend," I finished. "Jacob, when you told me that you love me. I actually wanted to tell you that…" I paused to take a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you, is that, I love you, too. There I said it. I feel the same way. Ever since six months before I turned seven. I didn't know you felt that way. I always thought you saw me as that little kid you baby—" before I could even finish my rambling. Jacob took my face in between my hands and pressed he's lips against mine.

It felt so soft, lovely. I never wanted to it to end. People say they see fireworks, when kissing the one you love. But, nothing could compare to this. It was like this was the only thing close to heaven for me. My first kiss, with my first love, nothing can ever be the same.

He pulled away, just inches from my face. He's eyes search behind my shoulders. _Mom, dad?_ I said in my head.

"It's your father." He said in a stern, strong voice.

Jacob grinned. "Sorry." He pressed he's forehead against mine. "I think I should go. So you two could talk. I love you." he kissed my cheek.

"I love you, too." I said, him walking away into the forest. I turned around, seeing both my parents eyeing me with curiosity, their arms crossed over their chests. I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to see your parents after you kiss a guy for the first time—especially, your _first_ kiss. This is not how I wanted to tell my parents about Jacob. Dad grinned at me. _Shoot!_ Stupid mind reading shit.

"Nessie, language, please." My dad pleased. "You know that I hate when you use that kind of language."

"What? What did she say." Mom asked, looking from dad to me. "Young lady, what is gong on? What did you say? Why did you just kiss Jacob? What is going on with you? You're only seven years old, dammit!"

"What the hell, mom, what is with you? I just told Jacob I love him. Nothing _too_ big." I smirked.

My mom's expression changed from confusion to anger to sadness to happy. What is she bi-polar all of a sudden? "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I don't know if I should be happy that you're with him or pissed off that you're with him."

"You're supposed to be happy," I whispered.

"Hello?" Hayden said from behind me, on the steps of the porch. "Did I come in a bad time?"

I turned around. "No, um, perfect timing. Let's go."

"Be careful, you two. Don't be out too late," my dada called from behind us.

He walked me over to he's rented silver Audi R8 V10. We drove back down the main drive-way, on to the highway—going north towards Port Angeles. Hayden took his time behind the wheel. I turned on the radio—low enough it was background music. I talked the most. He asked many, _many_ questions about my family and their history. Most of the time it was just easier to show him, every time I showed him, he's expression was so priceless.

It was twilight outside. "So do you want to get back to your place or catch a movie? I heard this new romantic comedy is out tonight, so what do you think?"

"Yeah, that'll be nice. I'll just text my parents about the plan." I said. _Hey going to catch a movie. Be home in a while, love, RCC_. I send mom.

_Okay. See you at home. Love, always IMSC_.

I don't understand how mom doesn't like her name "Isabella" it's so nice. I love it. The next two hours we sat in the dark watching the movie. We shared a small bucket of popcorn. Soda isn't my ideal drink—that's why I always bring a bottle of animals' blood, usually when I'm around a bunch of humans—but he loves soda. During the movie he took up the arm rest. He's palm up—mom told me of a night when her, Jacob, and a guy named Mike, went to the movies. They did the exact same thing to her, back when Jacob was in love with Bella—Hayden was more, you could say, _secretive_. After the movie we walked over to he's car across the street.

"So did you have a good time?" he asked me, opening the passenger door for me.

I nodded. To be honest I barely paid much attention. While we were talking, I was thinking nothing but the next time I get to Jake. "Yeah, today was nice. We should do this again, sometime."

He nodded, driving onto the main street. He turned on the heater and radio. I wasn't sure but the radio station started to play non-stop of slow jams. I loved the songs, but I want to hear them with the right person.

The ride home was quiet, nothing but the radio and the gravel under us. Just a few miles from the main house, is a cliff—a make-out cliff. I've seen the place, one day on one of my hunting trips. Hayden decides to take the dirt road up to it and he parked the car. As much as I didn't want to be here with _him_, the view was amazing. The trees cover with snow, the clear white clouds on the horizon, and a full moon making it's way between a couple of clouds.

_If only Jacob was here instead of Hayden_. I thought to myself. "This is so lovely. I've always wanted to visit here on my nights off. The view is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as from my view." Hayden whispered.

I turned to look at him. "Thanks," I murmured, my face blushing.

He leans in just inches away from my face. "You really are, don't let no one say different." At that same moment he pressed he's lips to mine.

_What is going on_? I love Jacob! What are you doing? So many questions all came at once. I quickly pulled away. "No!" I yelled.

"What?" he asked confused. "I thought you wanted me to kiss you. You didn't stop me before I started. So I took the chance, incase you chickened out. I'm sorry."

I looked at him shock. "No, I'm sorry. That was my fault. I never should have done that."

Just then Jacob's wolf form came running over to the car. "What the hell?" I screamed. I put my hand over my heart. "You scared the shit out of me. Are you fucking insane? What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled, putting the window down.

He changed into he's human form. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me? You're the one who screamed, just a second ago."

"Yeah, because your fucking dumb-ass werewolf move, scared the fucking shit out of me!" I yelled.

"So now I'm a dumb-ass werewolf!" he fired back. "I didn't hear you say I'm a 'dumb-ass werewolf' when you told me you love me!"

"Because your weren't being one when told you that." I said, softer. What am I saying? How can I be mad at Jacob? Yes, he cold be he's stupid werewolf self, but a 'dumb-ass werewolf' never. "I'm sorry. I should have said that, _but_ the next time you come running out of the forest full-speed towards me with out a warning, pissed off. I swear, Jacob, I'll get dad, Jasper, and Emmett on your tail." I said with a bit of a humor at the end.

He looked down on the ground ashamed. "Well, can you answer something for me?" he whispered.

"Whatever you need?"

"Can you tell me why you yelled 'no'?"

"Oh," I hesitated. "Well, he kissed me and then I thought of you and your lips. So I screamed no, mostly for me but him, too."

Jacob's hands started to shake. _Dad!_ I screamed in my head. _Come get Jake, now!_ Then he's arms, up to he's shoulders, down to he's torso. With in seconds, dad, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle came running into through the forest. As soon as Jasper was close enough, he used he's power to quickly calm Jacob, while dad and Emmett hold him down. Carlisle grabbed me and Hayden out of the car and stood in front of us. Just a moment later, Jacob was on his knees, his head in his hands, trying to even out his breathing. Edward stands next to him, holding in a few laughs, going through my mind, figuring out what had happened.

"It's not funny, Eddie." Jacob harshly whispered.

Just then dad whispered what happened to the rest of he's brothers and Carlisle. Jasper and Emmett busted out laughing, dad joined in with them. "Sorry Jake…but that…was funny." Uncle Emmett said in between laughs.

After five minutes of them laughing, dad went serious, "Jacob Black, why in the bloody hell don't you have any clothes on?"

"Well, I heard Nessie scream, during my patrol. I ran over here and she started yelling at me. So I changed into human form—not remembering I'm naked—so that I could explain myself. Then we started to fight. So I completely forgot."

You know what if dad hadn't mentioned he's nakedness. I would have honestly never realized it. Knowing this is my first time seeing him naked is kind of weird. Half of my family is here and so is a new friend. This is not what I pictured it like. I pictured him naked for the first time, have sex with him for the first time, light candle everywhere, in a meadow under a moonlight sky. He's body against mine and mine to his. Our lips moving in sync with each other, my hand moving up and down on he's back, arm, chest. While the other hand is tangled in he's hair and he's in mine. Our bodies moving rhythmically together, while romantic music playing in the background.

"…please stop think that." My dad said, interrupting my image.

"Sorry…"I whispered.

Hayden drove me back home, after Jake calmed completely down. It was a really quiet ride back to my house. He walked my up to the door and kissing my cheek say goodnight to me. I walked in and saw mom and Alice on the couch watching me with anxious eyes. I explained to them why the guys had to leave so quickly. I went to into my room and changing into my pajamas. With all the excitement, I was not a bit tired. I walked over to my window and opening it. I sat on the edge, my head on my knees, looking up at the sky. I saw one star appear between a clear patch. I took that advantage to make a wish. I closed my eyes and made my wish. "I wish I may. I wish I might. I wish on the first start I see tonight. I wish that Jacob and I could be together forever."

When I open them, from the distance I saw my werewolf coming towards my window. He walked up to me and licked the side of my face. "I love you," I whispered, kissing his wolf nose. Then he ran back into the forest. Nothing could have been a better way to end the day than have the one you love kiss you. I walked over to the bed and laid there for a moment until the silence took over me into unconsciousness.

The next week was all the same. Hayden came over for lunch, asking more new questions everyday. We never brought up the kissing incident. The kiss never made our friendship different. Nothing was ever awkward between us. He became one of my close friends. When he wasn't asking questions about our kind, we would tell each other things no one really knew from outside our families. It was like he became my best friend over night. He knew everything about me.

He would stay until dinner, that's when Jacob came over. I convinced Jacob to take the morning and noon shift on patrol. He wasn't all for me being with Hayden. He still doesn't trust him. I don't blame him so much, but he really needs to let that kiss go. But, on the other hand, it's funny to see him get all jealous. After dinner, Jake would take me on walks—to a meadow, at First Beach, or at the river before my house—somewhere safe, where I could always be protected by werewolves or vampires. Every night mom and dad would give me a few extra minutes on my curfew. It made me happy; they are finally starting to give me a little more freedom with Jacob. It's not like I'm going to runaway—even if Alice can't see me that clearly.

A month later, Hayden left back to Switzerland. I never did get to meet he's father. But, when he did talk about him, it was nothing but sweet son-and-fatherly love. He always talk about he's dad's accomplishments. Mr. Scott went to college—lucky that he was turned not long after he's 23rd birthday—and finished many diplomas. He's just like Grandpa Carlisle, studied most of he's colleges moments in the field of medicine.

On our sixth month anniversary, he surprises me on a date at a really expensive restaurant. Everyone helped set up the whole occasion. Mom and dad helped by finding the place. Rosalie and Emmett decided to have the bill on them. Alice and Jasper provided us with shopping trip tonight. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme volunteered to make sure that they would have an excellent meal for us.

While all this was going on. I never expected Jacob to be the one going all the way out for anniversaries. On the shopping trip, Alice made sure that I would look perfect for Jacob. She picked out and electric green, floor length dress, a slit up my left thigh. Jacob never figured out they ride we were going to take, so I surprised him with a limo.

We got to the restaurant; mom and dad gave us a booth at the back for privacy. _Mental note: thank the parents_. The waitress led us to our table.

"So what can I get you?" she asked, mostly towards Jacob. Her eyes measuring up Jacob in he's tuxedo.

"I would have a coke, and she'll have water, please" he said, not taking he's eyes off of me.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw her reaction turn sour. "Will that be all?" she asked, before leaving.

"Yes." I answered a bit annoyed. _Who does she think she is_? I'm sure it looks like from the outside, that it's a date.

"Are a bit jealous?" Jacob asked, realizing that I was holding he's hands across the table.

I quickly pulled my hand away onto my lap. "Don't worry babe. My eyes are only for you." he swore.

I leaned over and kissed him. Esme and Carlisle ordered Jacob a couple thick stake marinade and for me she ordered raw chicken alfredo. At first, they didn't approve the raw meat, but they left a large tip for them.

While we were eating, Jacob handed me a long velvet box. I opened it and a green stone bracelet what shinning off from the light above us. "Oh. My. God." I whispered.

"Do you like it?" he asked, anxious.

"Do I like, no." I paused, when I saw him frown. "Babe, that's not I meant. I absolutely love it." I assured him quickly.

He's brilliantly, bright smile flashed across he's face. "Good," she sighed in relief, "it was the only thing that Alice let me do. She wanted everything to be perfect, so I thought this would be the icing on the cake."

I walk over to he's side and kissed him on the cheek. Just then he turned his head pressing he's lips again mine. At fist, it was soft and gentle. Then the kiss became or urgent. He slipped me on his lap. Just then, I realized here we were. _We have to get out of here_.

We left the restaurant; the limo dropped us off at Westin Seattle Hotel. "Er. Excuse me. Can you ask me why we're here?" I asked the driver.

He rolled down the window. "I was told that after the dinner, I was to drop the two of you here. And here a note for you." he handed me an envelope.

_Dear Jacob and Renesmee,_

_We know how much you guys want to be alone. We rented a room for you guys. We hope you love your night here. We trust you, both. You're room are under Wolfe._

_Love Bella and Edward_

"Whoa, your parents gave us a room. Do they know we've only been dating for half a year, right?" he asked confused.

"Ha." This is no like them. "Well, they said they trust us. Maybe it's a step closer for them to letting you in the family."

"Well, I hope so. But, isn't there something wrong here? We don't have any extra clothes."

I laugh. He has so much to learn about being a Cullen. "I guess you need to study us more. Honey, they always are prepared when planning something like this. Check the trunk." I told him.

We stepped out and grabbed the suitcases from the trunk into the front lobby. I walked up to the desk. "Welcome to the Westin Seattle Hotel, last name please?" she asked.

"Yes, Wolfe." I answered.

"Yes," her eyes widen. "Mrs. Wolfe. Mike, please take their bags." She pointed to a bellboy near by. "Here are your keys. I hope your stay here is pleasant."

We took the elevator up to the top floor. I'm guessing the penthouse. The bellboy opened the door, walking into the living area, and dropped the suitcase near the door. "Here are your keys, have a nice night." He said, before me giving him he's tip and left.

Just seconds later, Jacob up had me in he's arms. "I love your parents." He said before kissing me. The kiss was more urgent and anxious than the one at the restaurant.

We walked over to the bedroom. "Wait. Let's see what Alice gave us for tonight."

"What?"

"Alice. She's always the one dealing with clothes for any occasion." I reminded him.

"So you think she left us a little something?" he asked.

"Yeah, hold on." I walked back over to the suitcases in the living room. I opened mine. I saw a pink baby doll lingerie dress. I walked back into the room, where I saw Jacob stripped down to he's boxers on the bed. I giggled a little. "Um let me get out of this dress and I'll be right back." I quickly changed into the lingerie. I opened the door sticking my head out. "Are you ready?" I asked, seductively. I stepped on leg out and then opened the door all the way. "So, what do you think?" I asked, quite nervous.

"You look beautiful. Now come over here before I make you."

I laughed and slowly walked my way over to the bed. "You know this is the first time we are get to be alone with each other." I said, before he kissed me.

We never let our lips apart—only for a quick breath. As things started to heat up even more, I finally realized what was going on. "Wait," I whispered against he's lips.

"No."

No need to argue right now. The rest of the night was everything I dreamed my first time was going to be. Perfect. I spent that night in he's arms and never let go.


	4. Chapter 4 Trust Me More

I woke up the next morning in he's warm, strong arms, the sun shinning from the windows. Last night was amazing. I knew my parents trusted me a lot last night. I can't lose it, right when I just got it. My head lying against he's bare chest. I took in he's woody scent, before looking up to see him sleeping, peacefully. I gently placed my hand on he's cheek, sending pictures of us together last night.

He moaned quietly.

"You awake now?" I whispered, gently into he's ears.

"Now I am. What time is it?" he asked, yawning.

I look over at the digital clock next to us, "Eight-thirty. Sorry I didn't know it was so early." I apologized.

He tightened he's arms around me. "Don't worry. I have patrol in a few hours, anyway."

We got dressed, after taking a shower. While Jake took he's shower, I called the house.

"Hello," my mom answered.

"Hey mom, can you please explain to me what you guys were thinking last night?" I asked, both amused and confused.

She laughed a little. "Well, we knew that this night was going to come sooner or later and it seemed like you were too scared to plan a night like this yourself."

"Yeah, scared." I laughed how true that was. "I didn't want to go behind you back, but to tell you the truth we didn't do anything."

I heard a sigh of relief. "Oh thank you. I was hoping you wouldn't. I dropped off your Koenigsegg CCX."

Just then I heard the shower shut off. "I have to go. I'll see you in a few." I hung up.

Jacob came out from the bathroom in a towel wrapped around, still dripping wet. _Wow. Tell me why I didn't have sex with him, again?_ I questioned myself. He continued walking towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I don't think my boyfriend, would approve a really sexy man touching me half naked." I teased.

"Well then, I guess we shouldn't tell him." He said, before kissing me. His hands roaming my body, lifting my shirt completely off onto the floor. He picked me up back on the bed. I wiggled my way out of my pants. My hands untangling his towel, he pulled away just then. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, kissing my collar.

I thought of it. Should I or shouldn't I. No, that would hurt mom. "To tell you the truth, this isn't the right time. Right before we leave. I'm sure Edward would hear us thinking about it someday."

He sighed. "You're right."

We quickly got dressed again and left. On the way back home, it was quiet—not awkward—just perfect. Jacob took he's time, even though my car is super fast. He took my hand the whole way there. I never left my eyes of him.

"What, what are you looking at?" he asked.

"Nothing, you know that you are really beautiful." I laughed, knowing that's what mom once said.

"Ha. Ha. You're funny." He said sarcastically.

"No but, for real. You're more than beautiful. You're indescribable."

"Thanks. You're even better."

By then we got home. Mom, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme huddled around me asking me how my night went. When I told them everything that happened, they were quite relieved when I didn't mention anything about sex. Dad was more relieved than anyone else. Jacob went back home to start he's shift on patrol. I ran back to the cottage with mom and dad. As I was putting some clothes away, I heard someone enter my room behind me.

"Hey sweetie, can I talk to you for a minute." Dad asked from the door.

I turned around; he's eyes full of question and concern. "Yeah, what's on your mind?"

"Well, while you were talking with your mom, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. I heard your thought about you and Jacob almost having…well sex." He struggled with the last words.

_Oh, great._ "Dad come on, we would never want to disrespect you or mom. Plus, we haven't even really talked about it. And, _if_ we ever plan on to dad, I'm going to be protected." I assured him.

"Honey, I know you wouldn't want to disrespect me but I still don't like this. If you two do decide to, please come to me or Carlisle to do some more research if it's a possible for a pregnancy. Honey I don't want to lose you like I almost lost your mother."

_You over protected, loser,_ "you need to give me some more credit. I am a strong enough. You be stressing every time something different happens to me."

"Your mom though she was strong enough, too." He reminded me.

"Yes, but she made it didn't she. You can't always be comparing me to her all the time."

"You're my baby girl. How can I not compare you to Bella, when she human. You still are half human. That side of you is what always makes me worry."

_If you keep comparing me to her you're going to end up suffocating me_. I saw him frown for a moment. "Sorry," I whispered.

"No, don't it's the truth. I just don't want to lose you and that's it. I'm sorry but please, _please_ be smart."

I nodded, he left the room. I turned on the stereo, playing the CD dad made me when I was little. I watch my clock slowly turn the minutes. After about an hour, I grabbed my history book to start on some early studying.

Around five, I took a look out my window watching the sun sliding down behind the trees. "So beautiful." I whispered. Just then I saw my favorite werewolf passing through the woods. "Jacob," I whispered a little louder. He stopped and started to run towards me.

"What are you doing where?"

He nudged my arm.

"Oh, yea, sorry, I feel stupid." I laughed.

My bedroom door opened, mom standing against the frame. "Hey, Jacob, do want to join us for dinner?"

He goofy wolf smile spread across he's face.

"I'm taking that as a yes." I said, looking over at mom. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Well, I was going to make some chicken enchilada. What do you think?"

"Sounds great, I've been graving something chicken lately." I laughed.

Jacob barked behind me.

"Go get dressed and then come in. Edward and I are going to hunt after I make you guys dinner. We'll be back in a bit."

He walks in the kitchen with he's cut of sweats. After dinner, mom and dad still haven't come back. While waiting for Bella and Edward to get back from their hunt, we put in a romantic comedy. During the movie my eyes starting to drop, until I fell asleep, then I felt warm, strong arms lifting me up.

"Jacob," I whisper, my voice full of sleep. "What are you are you doing?"

"You fell asleep, during the movie. So I thought I should bring you over to your bed."

_Aw. How thoughtful._

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." He laughed, I realized I hand my hand on he's cheek.

I laughed. "Thanks." He set me down on my bed, taking off my shoes and pulling the covers over me. He kissed my forehead for a goodnight kiss. Then started to walk toward the door, "No, please don't leave. Can you stay?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Nessie, I don't think Edward would like that I stayed the night without he's or Bella's permission. How about we don't risk anything?"

"Oh, please. I'll keep my body to myself." I promised.

"Well, not all your body. I do want your lips." He laughed.

He climbed into the bed, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I love you," we said in unison, then laughed. Right then I fell asleep, laying my head on he's bare chest. Not to long after I heard mom's voice.

"Edward, how can you stand here? She's in there, with Jacob _asleep_ for who knows how long and with what she did before we got here."

"Nothing happened. Trust me. Just go into the living and pick out a movie to relax you."

I fell back asleep when I heard the movie starting. I woke up the next morning feeling someone looking at me. I slowly open my eyes.

"Good morning," I heard Jacob's husky voice whisper into my ear.

"Good morning," I said back, pressing my lips to his. "How about I get ready for the day and see you in ten minutes." I ran to the shower. I turn off the shower and heard mom and dad talking again.

"Bella, you need to understand that she's not a little girl anymore and she won't do anything stupid. You need to trust her, even if she's with that _dog_."

I heard her sigh. "I know, but I also know that Jacob is still a guy. And, guys usually want things—"

"Just wait one minutes Bella. I would never want to hurt Renesmee. She means the world to me—she is my world. How could you think I would do that to her? I love her and I respect you and the family. And, I know if I ever did hurt you I have a clan of vampire after my tail."

"Jacob, I didn't mean anything to it. She's still my little girl and it's a mother's duty to worry about her 24/7. Plus, Jacob you're my best friend and I will hurt you if she's crying because of you."

I wrapped myself in my robe and walked into the living room, where I found them still discussing about me. "You guys don't need to worry about me. I'm not a little girl anymore. I understand you worry a lot, but I'll be just perfect. You need to give me a chance to make my own mistakes, memories, and choices."

They all looked at me with worry, concern, anger, and understanding. "I know, baby, we understand where you are coming from. But, we also need you to understand that we will always worry over you. You are our baby girl and that will never change." Dad said.

"Yeah, I understand. But you still need to give me a chance to live. I love you both." I said reassuring me.

The day past all too quickly, Jake stayed around one, then he took he's turn to patrol. A lot more kids at the rev found out they were descendants. Holana and Odakota were the only two out of ten new ones to stay with the pack. The other decided not to be a werewolf. They had plans and ambitions to follow. Mom and dad took me out to the meadow, so that I could go hunting. I stayed at the main house. It was Jasper's and Alice's day to give me my school lessons. Later Rosalie let me help her clean the engines of the cars with her. Emmett and I saw a game that was playing. Esme then gave me more ways to take care of the garden. Tomorrow, mom and dad are letting me visit Carlisle at the hospital the whole day. It was the first time since three years. I'm sure many won't even recognize me. That night I didn't get to sleep at all, the excitement overwhelmed me way to much.

We arrived at the hospital just minutes before eight.

"Grandpa, do you think I could roam around when I can't be with you?" I asked.

"Sure honey, I'll be really busy from noon to two, stay close to a nurse or a doctor. Better yet, if you want you can stay in the staff lounge. It would make me feel better if you stayed there."

"Well… I was hoping to see the new born at the maternity area."

He nodded. "Well, be careful. I want you to go there and then straight to the lounge. I'll get you when I'm done. Okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." From when we got to the hospital from noon, I followed Grandpa Carlisle. He introduced me as a distant relative—that is interested in the medical field—wanting to come to visit. I sat in a chair when he read off the charts to his patients. Then at noon was when he went into intensive care unit. He said I shouldn't be wondering too much before getting to see the new born babies. As I got their, I went over to the window. To see three new born girls, two baby boys, and a premature one at the corner. It was both sad and adorable.

"Aren't they cute?" someone asked behind me.

I turned around to see a tall, brown haired, blue eyes boy. "Yeah, in a way I can't wait to have my own. But, when my mom had difficulty with me, my parents are a bit worry that it will happen to me."

He nodded, understanding. "Yeah, I guess, I understand."

"So what brings you at this side of the hospital?" I asked.

A smile stretched across he's face. "Do you see that little premature on corner?" I nodded. "Well, that's my son." He answered, with much pride.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I think. I hope he makes it through."

He nodded again. "Yeah, me too, him and my daughter, Isabella, the only I have in this world now. I just lost my wife during the c-section. She had a bacterial pneumonia. They caught it too late. She just passed a week ago."

I can't deal with a loss like that. "I am so sorry to hear that."

"Thanks don't worry about it. One of her last words was that she lived a happy life. She got to have a child, spend her entire life with me—we actually have been friends since pre-school, we started dating in High School, then I just proposed to her five summers ago—and now she can be happy in heaven. She also told me she would wait at heaven's gate for me. We have done everything together. She never went before me and I never went before her. She was truly my soul mate. I couldn't have asked God to send me a greater angel that my sweet Angela." He explained to me. "She only wished that she could have had one of her close friends with her. Her name was Isabella Swan—well I guess now Cullen—she got married the summer after we graduated. No one has really seen her since. We've kept in touch by emails, but nothing. All we really know is that she's moved with her husband, Edward Cullen, and started a fresh new life. I've heard that they might have a child but, she's never mention one. I just wish we've got her number. So that she could have talked to Angela one last time. We lost contact with her just a month before we found out she was pregnant. With our first child, I just wish I could have made Angela a little happier before she passed."

Wow! Mom's friend just died, and she didn't even know it. She even didn't know she was married, or pregnant, nor had kids. This is going to crush her. She always used to talk about her. It was like I knew her, a little. I heard mom tell me that she married her boyfriend Ben. She didn't attend the wedding—one because wouldn't leave my side and for two she looked away different—now I wish I wasn't born, so that she couldn't have to hide and would have been here for her friend. When she truly needed it, mom's going to be devastated. "I heard you say that you called your daughter Isabella?"

"Yeah, Angela wanted to name her after her friend. I didn't think twice it was a nice thing to do. Even if she doesn't know it," he said another proud smile stretched across his face.

"That's really sweet of you guys. I'm sure that she would've loved it. And, again I'm sorry for your loss…"

"Ben Cheney," he answered, shaking my hand, "and your name?"

Oh shot. Just tell the truth. "Renesmee Cullen." I answered.

"Oh, are you related to Edward or Bella?"

"Well, I'm Carlisle's second cousin. I heard he was a well-good doctor. So I came to visit and spend today with him before I leave tomorrow. I wanted to have the feel of the medical field before deciding my life's choice."

"That's nice. Well, it was nice to meet you. I bet you'll be just as good as Dr. Carlisle." He said before saying goodbye.

I left right then to the staff room. Just one more hour—before grandpa found me again—I told myself before wondering back to the lounge, as I got there I found it completely empty. I didn't notice I was so tired until I laid down on the couch and went to took a nap.


	5. Chapter 5 What a Day

It's felt like weeks since I've been in Jacob's arm and felt like home. He's been so distance with any notice and reason. Does he even know what it's doing to me? Does he even know how this is affecting me in the long run? How can he think that I can't notice the change in him—even though I haven't talked to him about it yet? How can he know what I'm feeling, he's never around anymore. I want to know what's been eating him up. Most of all, I want him to come to me.

During a walk in the park, I got tired of it and gave up to my curiosity. "What the hell is going on with you?" I blurted out, half yelling.

He turned to me worried, concerned, anger, and embarrassment. "Nothing…" he whispered, hesitantly.

"Okay, you're as worse as a liar—lately—as mom." What? I usually prefer to her, as Bella with Jacob.

"It's nothing, don't stress about it. You'll upset the baby." He said, laying he's hand on my, surprisingly, large belly.

_What the fuck, when did this happen? Wasn't I just in Carlisle's hospital staff lounge, just yesterday?_ "Er…well, I guess."

We stood in the meadow for a few uncountable minutes. Both of us look at the ground underneath, the snow falling around us. Everything was a beautiful white, a virgin white. It should be a perfect time to me in each other arms, but instead we're here in silence. Him not even trying to explain he's behavior these pas few weeks.

Shouldn't he be happy that he's about to be a father in just a few short weeks? Didn't he want this as much as I've wanted this? Wasn't it he's idea for _this_? How could he be so distant when I'm at a vulnerable state? Jacob, my husband Jacob, my beautiful, lovely Jacob Black, is being _distant_? It's finally hit me. Why now? Why after all this time?

I just want to yell at him for not telling me anything. What is wrong with me? I just want to be able to ask him anything without having to worry about hurting him, as he for me? This is not what a marriage should be. _What? Why am I saying marriage?_ "What the hell is going on?" I whispered, mostly to myself. These are the questions that have been burned in my head for two months now.

"Renesmee…" he started. "We need to talk." He's voice full of anguish, disgust, and disappointment. He has never sounded like this for as long as we have been together.

"Okay, spill, you're killing me."

"Don't you ever fucking say that, _ever_!" he yelled.

"What is you're problem, it was a metaphor. Now tell me what's wrong with you, before my family comes," knowing they were only vampire hearing away.

He took a deep breath before spitting out the words in a jumble I almost couldn't understand him. "Listen to me, don't you ever say that again. I have had enough with this. I have had enough with _all_ of this. I can't take it anymore. I don't know how you're taking this? But, I'm done. This isn't anything I wasn't anymore. I'm tired of pretending I'm something I'm not…"

"Jake, lets not do anything rash." I said, interrupting him.

"Nothing rash! Are you kidding me? How can you try and act all calm here. Have you seen yourself? Have you seen us? Have you seen _me_? You can't be rash at a time and moment like this." He said, anger controlling him even more.

"Okay, then lets act like immature kids." I fired back. "You better fucking tell me, now," I stomped my foot.

"Shit, why does it fucking matter anyway?"

"You brought it up. Jacob Black, you better tell what's wrong with you."

"No, forget it!"

"Hell no!"

"Okay, I don't want this anymore. I don't want _any_ of this anymore. I don't want this life, the baby, us, _you_," he yelled.

I flinched as if he slapped the words across my face. I could already feel the tears approaching to fall down my cheeks. "W-what?" I whispered.

"I. Don't. Want. You." he screamed again. Just then he turned into he's wolf forma and ran the other direction; as, my family entered the clearing.

I didn't pay much attention to them. All my attention was on the pain of not being love anymore, of feeling the loneliness that is going to haunt me for the rest of my life, the memories that will never happen. The memories that will kill now, the baby everyday reminding me of something I once had. The family that will never be whole, just then I felt the wind running through my hair. I didn't know where I was going but I know that it would end this sudden nightmare that just happened. I found myself at the edge of the cliff in La Push. I look down at the dangerous, freezing water under me. I heard many noise around me. None of them matter unless it was Jacob's voice calling me. But none was he's. Then I felt the wind around me again, this time my eyes staring at the water. I scream for the last time, before I hit the cold, freezing water.

"Renesmee," I heard a voice say my name—though I knew it wasn't Jacob's—as the water surrounded me. "Renesmee." I heard it again. "Wake up." Just then I my body was shaken and my eyes shot open.

"Ah," I scream into the shoulder of Carlisle lab coat. "Oh, Grandpa." I cried.

Five minutes later, we sat there. Crying, while he softly comforted me, then the silence slowly approached the moment. We sat there for a more minutes. I wasn't sure what came over me after I figured it was just a dream—will more as a nightmare—but the tear came back. Carlisle didn't say anymore after that. I laid my hand on he's cheek, as I replayed the _nightmare_ again. So, that he understood why emotions were overwhelming me.

After a few more silent moments, Carlisle decided to talk. "Renesmee, you know that will never happen." He soothed me.

I nodded. "Yeah, but it felt so real. It was like I would almost feel the water around me at the end."

"I know," he said, kissing my hair, "You need to know that could never happen. Jacob loves you too much, honey. Plus, I don't think your uncles and dad will let him go _that_ easily, do you?" he chuckled, trying to make me better.

As, much as I didn't want to laugh, the humor behind it, found the right spot to make me laugh, "Yeah, I know that Grandpa." He gave me a proper tour of the hospital after that. As we got to the maternity ward, I saw Ben again.

He was up against the window again, looking though toward he's son—in the corner—with he's daughter Isabelle on he's hip. "Ah, Renesmee, nice to see you again, today." He greeted me.

"So you two have met?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes, we meet just two hours ago. I'm sure I don't need to introduce the two of you." I assumed.

"No, but it's nice to see you again, Ben." They shook hands. "How are you doing lately?"

He frowned for a moment. "Well, it's been tough. I don't know if you have heard that Angela passed last week."

"No, I'm sorry to hear about your loss. I'm sure that broke Bella's heart when you contacted her," he asked.

"I haven't told her. I haven't been about to contact her for quite sometime. And, we didn't want to bother you for her information. So we just left it at that." I explained.

"Nonsense, it would have been my pleasure to have given it to you."

"Yes, well now that you are here. I was hoping you could break the news to her—when you get the chance—I don't think I have the heart enough to do that to her. I know how much they liked each other enough—even if they weren't as thick as thieves—they were pretty close. I'm sure you Bella would have had me call, but I'm not sure I could deal with telling someone else. I hope you understand." Ben asked.

"Of course, I would tell her as soon I get back home. I'm sorry I didn't know about this earlier. Esme really was quite fond of Angela. It would have been nice to have seen her before…" Carlisle left the sentence hanging at the end.

"Yes, I'm sure she would have liked that. Well, I better get little Isabella, here, home for a nap." He nodded to he's daughter on his hip.

"Ah, I guess that Angela named her after Bella?" he laughed.

Ben laughed too, "She wouldn't have it any other way. It was more of a remembrance of a great friendship she had. It just pains me that Bella doesn't know about her either. We lost contact not too long before this one came out."

Carlisle nodded. "Well, I'm sure that I'll tell her, if you don't mind."

He shook his head. "None at all, send them my gratitude and sorrow." He said before leaving.

Carlisle took the rest of his shift. "I hope you don't mind going home early?"

"None at all, it's been an interesting day. I'm sure mom wouldn't want to not know any longer."

On the way back home was quite. How are we going to tell mom? How is dad going to react at the nightmare not too long ago? Could I have the heart to tell Jacob and make him worry or should I act like nothing ever happened.

We got back to the main house, greeted by Jasper and dad at the threshold. Within an instant, dad understood both my worries. Uncle Jasper stood there still confused by the emotion radiating off of me, so I placed my hand on his arm. Just then, mom came and touched my check; just when I was telling Jasper about the other part of the story, of Angela. Mom gasped in horror and sadness. She cried tearless sobs. The rest of the day every member of the family found out about Angela, and tried to help calm mom down. Jacob stopped by around six to take me hunting.

"So what's wrong with you?" he asked after I drained out a couple of elk, nearby.

"You already know." I stated not wanting to tell him the nightmare at the moment.

He came over wrapping he's arms around my waist, kissing me at the nape of my neck. "You're hiding something," he said again, leaving a trail of kisses from my jaw to my collar bone.

Damn that man. He knows he could get me to say anything doing that. Just then I gave up fight to hide this from him, so I showed him the dream.

After that he turned me around, I kept my eyes on the ground. He lifted my chin with his hand. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I will never—I repeat _never_—do anything to hurt you." he said before leaving a quick kiss on my lips, "But, I will want to do that other thing, though." He whispered against my lips.

I pulled away, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"A baby, silly." He chuckled.

I blushed. "Oh, that." We have never in my life have discussed this. I know that it's possible but actually being a mother has never been something I though I could be doing. I was both still young and scared. Not for what might happen during birth, but for how I'm going to raise a child.

"So…" he continued, after I didn't say anything, "what do you think? Having something of our own, something that is both part of you and me?"

I was still in shock, me, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, a mother? "Well, Jacob. I really don't know about this. Are you sure?"

"The hell I'm sure. I've always wanted kids someday. And, now after your dream it's really got me thinking about it more. So what do you say?"

"Well, I was think that I should be married before I start thinking kids." I laughed, as how we were going through all this backwards.

He laughed to after realizing what was truly unfolding. "Ha, I guess you're right." We just reach the opening of the cottage.

I called mom and dad telling them that Jacob and I decided to watch a movie I went to bed. As Jacob picked a movie to watch, I was in the kitchen heating up some popcorn. What is he trying to do? I'm not ready to be a mother? I'm only seven—yeah I look like I'm eighteen, but still? Is he really ready to have kids? Does that really mean he wants to be with me forever? Well of course I know that answer, yes. But, can he be really, _really_ ready for that next step our relationship? Can he be yelling to skip marriage and into parenthood or does he plan on marrying first?

"Honey, are you okay?" Jacob asked, bringing me back into focus from my thought.

I tried to smile. "Yeah, no problem." I lied.

He started to walk over, pulling me into a hug. At the moment I had my face into he's chest. I let everything go. I cried again for the second time in twenty-four hours. He stood there for sometime. Then I pulled back to wipe the tears way.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He looked into my eyes. "Nessie, is there something you want to discuss?"

I didn't want to have him worry but it came out like word vomit. "How could you want kids, all of a sudden?"

I felt him sigh in relief. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I know you're still young. But, the thought of having kids have been some dream of mines, since Sam had his. I see the way the Cullens look at you as their own child; it's full of pride, hope, faith, happiness, and love. Something I want to experience. I want _us_ to experience."

I nodded understanding his side of the discussion. "I know. But, I want to get married first, before we have this discussion again."

At that moment, he got down on one knee. "Fine, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you are the love of my life. The love of my soul, of my existence, I want to be with you today, tomorrow, and forever. I never want to leave you. I never want to be without you. I want to experience everything, I haven't experienced already, together. Will you do me the honor and to be my wife." Then, from the pocket of he's jeans; he took out a little black velvet box and opened it to a beautiful three diamond, silver band ring.

"Oh my God, yes." I all but screamed. "I love you. I love you. I love you." I said between kiss. "What are we going to say to my family?"

He chuckled. "Oh, don't worry about that. I've already asked your dad your hand in marriage a couple of days ago. And, today me, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and your mom helped me pick out the perfect engagement ring." He stopped to laugh at the memory. "It was your mother who helped me pick _this one_ out."

"Yeah, we've always had the same taste in jewelry. I guess it makes sense." I laughed.

We spend the rest of the night in each other's arm watching the movie waiting for Edward and Bella to get back from Grandpa and Grandma's house.

"Hey," I said as mom walked in. "How are you?" I knew how bad this would have been for her, the moment I heard the news.

Dad reading my mind nodded. "I'm okay, just overwhelmed." She sighed. "So how did everything go here?" she asked, knowing that would get the attention away from her.

"Ha, like you need to pretend innocent right now." I said, before running into her arms. "Thanks for helping the ring out." I kissed her cheek. "It's beautiful."

She smiled. "I was hoping you would. I knew it had you written all over it, simple, classy, flashy, and elegant."

"Like I said before thank you," I said again, turning to my dad. "Actually I'm a bit surprised that you didn't all but chop his head off when he asked you to marry me."

"Well, I was close until I remember you and your mother would have killed me as well." He laughed.

We spend the remainder of the night discussing a few wedding plans. Like when and where. We all decided in the summer and in the main house—just like mother had it—with all my friends and family.

As if one cue, Alice comes in strolling through the house with a binder full of idea already prepared to show me. She centered the decoration ideas on white and green. The date, four months away, on July 27, I called Rosalie to be my maid of honor. She eagerly accepted. Also, Alice and Leah to be my bridesmaids—though I would have to talk with Leah in the next few days about it, which I'm sure, she'll accept. We also planed to kept as simple but yet extravagant as possible. I knew I wanted both me and Jacob's personality to be everywhere. Around midnight, I finally called it quits and went to bed, after saying goodnight with Jacob, Alice, and my parents. Jacob stayed in my dad's old room at the main house. So that in the morning, we could head to La push and tell them the great news. Though, Jacob told Billy about the plan before he went to talk to my dad.


	6. Chapter 6 A day of Emotions

I woke up the next morning to the smell of Jacob's woody scent and a kiss on the forehead. I batted my eyes open and saw his face just inches away from mine. "Good morning, beautiful." He whispered.

"Good morning, what are you doing? I'm sure Edward would have you killed if he saw you here." I yawned.

He laughed. "He was the one who let me in. He and Bella are in the kitchen making breakfast for us. Come get ready, we're leaving in about an hour. I'm sure the gang is up by now."

"Okay, what time is it?"

"It's almost seven-thirty. Come on I'm sure they might be barging in any second now." He said carrying me, bridal-style, to my closet. "I love you." he kissed my forehead again and left my room.

I grabbed my clothes for the day, underwear, and my blue towel and headed to the bathroom. I took a well relaxed ten minute shower and then got dressed. I took straightened my hair and walked into the kitchen. I found my parents kissing in front of the stove and Jacob gagging in front of the refrigerator. I cleared my throat, "Can you two stop kissing and making my fiancé sick, before we even get married."

"Sorry sweetie, so what do you want for breakfast?" mom asked stepping away from dad.

I looked around. "Well, I was hoping that I could get some easy over and toast."

"Oh, make mine double. And add hash browns with mine." Jacob announced, from behind me.

"Ha, you want hash browns, and then you get them yourselves, pup." Dad said a bit annoyed.

Jacob eyes narrowed. "Fine, Eddie boy, I will." He huffed.

"No, no it's okay. I'll do it, don't get your underwear in a bunch, guys." I said, walking over to the freezer door.

"Thanks honey," Jacob said, wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing my neck.

"Ahem." My mom cleared her throat from across the kitchen. "Why don't we leave you guys alone. We'll be at the main house. Call if anything goes wrong."

"Wait, what?" dad asked looking at mom.

"Come on, I trust them lets go, honey." She said pulling him away.

We ate the rest of our breakfast. Then went back to the main house to say our goodbyes, we left after they told us to be safe. We took the motorcycle. Dad made sure that I wore my helmet and jacket. Jacob made sure not to take our time as we arrived in La Push. Our first stop was at Billy's house. I took off my helmet and walked into the house with Jake at my side.

"Congrats, kids." Billy said from the door, as I got off the bike.

"Thanks, Billy." I said.

"You're going to be family now. I would be honored to be called dad, if you don't mind," he said hesitantly.

My lit up, I leaned down and hugged him. "Thanks dad. I'm so glad you see me as a daughter. That really does make me love you even more."

He laughed. "Thanks, but I think you should say that to the other male Black."

I laughed and Jacob joined us. "Thanks dad. So, is the rest of the gang back at Emily's or are they still on patrol?"

"Try Emily's place, most of the guys should be there, but I think Collin and Brady are still patrolling for the morning. I think they'll be back by noon, for lunch at Emily's." he answered. "So, who was the one who helped you pick out the ring?"

"Bella, she knows her and I so well." Jacob blushed.

We stayed there until ten and headed over to Charlie's house, to talk with Charlie and Sue—before we got to tell t he news to the pack. Charlie met us at the door when he saw the motorcycle. "Jacob, how many times do I have to warn you about _that_ bike? Do you want to have a repeat from eight years ago? And with my granddaughter?" he started to get angry.

"Charlie, can you stop with the questions. We have some news to tell both you and Sue. May we come inside?" Jacob asked, helping me get off the bike.

"Yeah, yeah," Charlie lead us into the living room. "So what are you two doing here?" he asked—sitting on the recliner—when Sue came to join us.

"Well…"Jacob hesitated. "We wanted to tell you guys that we…me and Renesmee…are well—"

"Getting married." I interrupted.

Both Charlie's and Sue's mouth dropped open. They were in shock for about five minutes staring at me and Jake and back. We sat there in silence, before Charlie face became red and started to yell. "What? Do Bella and Edward know? Why? Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you are only seven years old. Jake and you're only twenty-three. Do you know how big of a difference that is?"

"Grandpa, look at me. Do I look like I'm seven?" I said in a softer tone.

He took a couple deep breaths. He opened his mouth, before Sue stepped in to interrupt him. "We are very happy that you two are getting married. Aren't we, Charlie?"

"Yes darling." Charlie muttered.

"Well, I just proposed last night. I've been planning it for about three days." Jacob started. "And then I got Bella and the Cullen women to help me. Bella was the one that help me pick out the ring." He said, pulling my left hand—so they could see the ring—towards them.

Sue gasped. "That's precious. It really suits you, Renesmee."

"Thanks," I blushed.

"Well, we better get back to the res. We are telling the pack at noon, when Brady and Collin get back." Jacob said.

"It was nice of you guys to stop by. I hope you guys come by soon." Charlie said, as we speed off.

We went straight back to Emily's place. We got just in time to see Collin and Brady walk in the door. We stepped in just a moment later. "Hey guys," Jacob yelled. I kept my left hand in my pocket, while my other hand was intertwined in Jacob's.

"What's up?" Everyone asked in unison.

I stood there nervous, my legs feeling like jelly, my palms sweating. I was sure that they could hear my heart beating as fast as lightening. "Are you okay?" Emily asked from the frame of the kitchen.

"Y-y-yeah, e-everything i-is fine." I stuttered, Jacob laughing beside me. "Well, actually we are here to tell _all_ of you something…" I started.

"We are getting married." Jacob said quickly before I started to ramble.

"Yeah, what he said." I blushed.

"Congratulations. I'm so happy for you baby brother." Rachel said, hugging Jacob. "It's finally time for you to start being a man."

"Yeah, congrats," Sam said patting Jacob in the back and giving me a hug. "I'm so happy for you." Emily said from behind him.

The rest of the pack gave us their congratulations and gave us a hug.

"So what are all you guys have planned so far?" Leah asked from the kitchen table.

"Well got the date. So don't plan anything on the twenty-seven of July. We also got the colors: green and white," I smiled at Leah, "I have also chosen my bridesmaids. I asked Rose to be my maid of honor and two other bridesmaids."

"Yeah, who are they?" Leah asked impatiently.

"Well, Alice is one of them and I was hoping that you would be my other one?" I asked her.

She screamed. "No way! I would love too."

We stayed until Seth and Paul started their turn on patrol. We stopped at a local flower shop and bought a bouquet of pink carnations. "Doesn't that mean 'Emblem of Mother's Day, I will never forget you' that kind of sweet." I cried as we got out of the store.

"Yeah," was all he said, before headed to the graveyard. We walked me to a tombstone: Sara Black. "A Beloved and Protective Angel" was chiseled on the tombstone. "Hey mom," he started, kneeling down. "I came today. I'm glad to tell you that I'm getting married. Dad's ecstatic about this whole thing. Rachel went all 'sisterly love' one me, when I told her. I'm hoping to get in touch with Rebecca tonight. Sue and Charlie are also happy. I wish you could be here. Mom, I really miss you, I miss you a lot. I wish I could hear your voice to congratulate me and Nessie. I'm sure you would have loved her—she's everything you said I deserved in life," tears rolling down his cheeks.

I crouched down beside him, rubbing his back. "I'm sure she would have loved to congratulate you, baby." The tears in my eyes started to build up. "I'm sure she would have loved seeing you dressed up for your big day."

He nodded. "I know. I know. I just wish she could have met you. When I was just about to turn ten, she took me out on the cliff one day. We saw so many different kinds of couples—old, middle age, newlyweds, teens, pre-teens, and kids—they are looked like they were in love. On the way up to the cliff, she was describing me of the perfect girl I will get married to. She was always right when it came to who was going to get together and who wasn't. So I trusted her with that. At first I though it was Bella who my mom was talking to about. But, then I saw you and at that moment her words were running through my mind. Everyday I see you and I hear the words again. And they are everything you are…" he stopped when crying made it harder for him to speak.

"Oh, baby, I love you." I muttered in his shoulder, tears running down my face.

He turned his head and kissed my cheek. "I love you, too. I'm so glad that I've meet you. You're the best thing that I've ever had. You are my word, now."

After about a few minutes we left, heading back to the main house. Esme made macaroni and cheese. We weren't really in the mood to have a good dinner. I told dad what happened all day. He didn't say anything to us for the rest of the night. When Jake and I finished eating, we walked into the living room and turned of the television. Alice in her room on the computer making more dress design for my wedding. Rose is tuning up the cars in the garage. Carlisle is in his study for surgical procedure tomorrow. Esme decided to perk up her garden. Emmett and Jasper were playing a game in their room. Mom and dad took a walk outside.

"How are you feeling?" I asked after a while of quiet.

"Yeah, just perfect, now that in less than four months you'll be mine forever." He kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, I'm can't wait, but with or without marriage I will always be yours. Nothing has to prove that—us being together is good enough."

"I know just how you feel. It's just your dad is old fashion and I don't want to disrespect him in anyway. I know that he already sees me as a brother and a son, but things could change any way possible."

I kiss the back of his hand. "You don't have to do anything for anyone. I'm sure he'll understand." I start playing with his fingers. "Plus, you can't do anything wrong."

He chuckled. "Okay, just believe that."

We sat there again in silence not watching the television. Just being glad to be in each others embrace, I feel so much love radiating from each other. This is the happiness and the love I've seen in every Cullen about their other significant other. I was always hoping to have that experience. Now I am finally experiencing it—for the first and only time in my life, I hope.

"Nessie I never knew you dreamed like that." Jacob whispered trying not to break the peace.

I felt to embarrassed, I almost forgot I hand our fingered intertwined. "Sorry," I murmured.

He chuckled. "Don't be I was hoping to figure out what you've been thinking, for quite a while."

"Oh, I don't remember much just I guess what you just heard."

Just then his phone rang. _Hello, hello? Is anyone home? Hello, hello? Just pick up the phone._ (Hello Hello by Paramore). His ring tone went off. "Yeah, what's up?" he asked.

"_You need to get down here, fast and now."_ I heard Seth's voice anxious.

"Why, what's going on." Jacob's alpha voice was on.

"_Rachel and Paul got into a fight about the pack and their relationship. Well, things got out of hand when she started throwing things and Paul—turned to his old self—lost control. He scratched her up pretty bad. Her arms, neck, and one scratch down across her left cheek."_ Seth said in one breath.

"What! How could he lose his cool and with _my_ sister! I don't see how they ended up in a fight! Didn't he control his anger a long time ago! Why would he start now to get carried away?" Jacob yelled in the phone.

"_I'm sorry man, but you need to go find Paul and fast. I tried to look for him, but tried to attack. You're alpha go get him."_ He ordered.

"I'm out. I'll try to go look for him. I'll see you at dawn if I haven't talk to him properly." Jacob said shutting his phone, ending the call. "I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"I understand. Now go." I kissed him. "I love you, be careful."

"I love you, too." He said against my lips. "I'm Alpha Dog, I'm always careful."

Then he ran out from the back door into the woods.

I walk into Alice's room. I saw her on the floor-crossed legged, in front of the bed—her lap top on her lap. I walked over and laid my head on her lap. "Can you message my head?" I asked, hoping I wasn't disrupting anything.

"Yeah, can you look at some a sketch for a dress?"

I nodded. Then she clicked on her screen to a picture. I saw the most beautiful dress, but too extravagant. I love how it could curve my body perfectly, but the end was too layered for my taste. "Alice, that is lovely, but I think the end of the dress is not me."

"It's alright. It's only my first sketch, but if you want we could always buy the dress—if you don't like my sketches."

"Well, actually I didn't want you to fuss over the dress too much. I was actually wanting you, Rosalie, mom, Esme, Leah, and Sue to come wedding shopping with me. I wanted to have a girl thing while I dress shopping—something 'normal'" I laughed a little.

"I understand. I saw wanting to make it but if you want this to be as 'normally' as possible. Then we'll have that girl thing, my-little-half-human-half-vampire baby." She said with a smile.

Just then, mom, Rosalie, and Esme walk into the room. "Are you okay, sweetie?" Esme asked.

"Come here guys. I'll tell you my day." They came closer and grabbed a hold of my arm, while I showed them everything that has happened. The room went silent while I showed them. I could hear my own heart beat. After I was done, no one said a thing. They nodded as they acknowledged everything.

"For as long as I've known the Blacks, I don't think I was ever taken to the grave stone of Sara. She was a lovely woman from all the stories Billy and Charlie told me, through the summers I was here. I'm so glad he loves you enough to take you there. I'm sure that was a big step to him." Mom said, breaking the silence.

With all the emotions: happiness, sorrow—for Jacob—love, anxiousness—for Rachel—and now the safety of my family. I exploded in tears. I kept my head on Alice's lap as he smoothed my head. Mom rubbed my open arm. Rosalie rubbed my legs as Esme messaged my feet. We stayed that way until my eyes dropped and I fell into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7 Sara Black

It's been two weeks since the last time Jacob came to visit me. Rachel is getting sick and tired of people fussing over her. I don't blame her; she can't even go the grocery store without someone thinking she might go into shock. After the incident she hasn't been much emotional. I'm sure she's trying to be brave for their new born daughter, Naila.

Though she's only six months old, she is quite intelligent—before the situation happened, Rachel and Paul asked me to show Naila the basic things a young baby at her age will discover, and they want their kid to have an intelligent life. Paul is hoping that being a distant relative of a Cullen will give her a better chance of having a better future, but that all could change with one little detail, if she ends up having the shape shifting gene.

While Rachel as been trying to stay strong, Paul has been wallowing over what he has done. He scared that she might not want him back. The scratched on her arms have led her to wear large bandages, and she has had to have a few stitches on the one scratch on her left cheek. Both which are healing rather nicely, but Paul has not forgiven himself. We don't expect him too. Sam understands what he is going through, but still feels sympathy and heartache for them both.

I was lying on Alice and Jasper's bed, while watching the rest of the Cullen woman. They have started sketching ways to decorate the house for the wedding, but I think they are just hiding the real decoration from me until the wedding.

"What about this one?" my mom asked breaking my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking of Rachel and the gang. I still can't get it through my head. I don't I guess, 'cause I know it can't happen to me. I don't know." I tried to explain.

"Well, why don't you go home and take a nap. Well continue when you're ready." Mom ordered me.

I left the main house back to the cottage. I ran into my room and jumped onto my bed. Just after a few days of Jacob letting us know he won't be around for a while. Dad and the guys installed a monitor around the house, incase anything happens when I'm alone here. It's not that they don't trust me it's more as if they don't want anything to happen and them not being able to hear it.

After a few hours of not being able to sleep, I walk into the kitchen to grab a snack. I grab a granola bar.

"Nessie…" something in the house whispered.

I swiftly turned around. "Whose there?" I said my voice filled with concern and fear.

"Come here…" it whispered again.

I know something or someone is here. I could feel it. It sounds familiar but unheard for a while. "Dad? Emmett? Jasper? Carlisle?...Jacob?" I called out hoping it was one of them.

"Renesmee Carlie Culle, come here." It said more of a demand.

"Who is here?" I asked. There was silence for a few minutes. "Oh great, now I'm just hearing things. Oh god, I', going crazy."

"No you're not." It said again a little louder.

"What the fuck? Who is it? I swear if I find out who you are I will send my family on you." I half yelled from the kitchen.

"Nessie? Who are you talking too?" Jacob asked from the frame of the sliding door.

I turned around so happy to see him. "Did you not hear that? Those whispers? Someone saying my name?" I asked him hoping I wasn't hearing voices.

"I didn't hear anything. Are you alright? You don't' look so well. I mean you look like you haven't been asleep in days."

"More like two weeks." I corrected him.

"Oh…"

"Jacob I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't want you to worry about me."

"No don't worry about me. I haven't sleep since I've left you. Rachel is trying her best to stay strong. I wish she could cry for a second about this. Then there Paul, I don't think he's ever going to forgive himself—I don't blame him—I feel so guilty. It's because I know I could never hurt you like that. I hope that I could never be like that to you." he cried.

I ran towards him wrapping myself around his body. "You could never hurt me. Remember I'm half-vampire, my skin can't be hurt. Plus, the guys won't ever let you near me when you're mad anyway."

He laughed a little. "I'm serious. One day I could really hurt you and I don't want to."

I brushed my hand over he's cheek. "I love you and whatever you do can't ever change that with or without the imprinting."

He leaned his forehead toward mine. His eyes looking deep into mine, "I love you."

"I love you, too. I wish the wedding would come already." I kissed him gently on the lips.

_Two months later_…

Ever since that night I never heard that voice again. Who-or-what-ever said it, I couldn't understand if it was male or female. I didn't pay much attention. It sound low and rough like a man, but it had a bit of a feminine voice to it. Jacob believes it was just the spooks of being alone and hearing things that isn't there. Though I know what I heard and it did not come from my fears. He never continued to discuss it when he started to figure out that I was getting frustrated. When mom and dad came back later that night, I didn't mention it to the. I'm sure they would worry and never let me by myself again.

Night after night, Alice showed me more designs. We also discussed about invitations, guest list, music, and catering. We decided to invite all the vampires that were here when the Volturi decided to "visit". Then of course the pack and their families that know _what_ we are. We don't want anyone who doesn't know our secret to be involved. One day in May is when we decide to send out the invitations. Even though the pack knows the date, Alice still wants to give them an invitation. Uncle Emmett wanted to get the honor to be the DJ as "DJ Em Boy". Esme and mom wanted to do the catering and baking the cake.

Jacob rarely said his opinion in the wedding. He did want to pick the choices on the menu and he did want to make sure to do something for his mom. He wanted to put a picture and her favorite flowers around the frame in front of us on the main table. This has probably been the most thoughtful and sweetest thing he has ever done for his mom.

Every night when Jacob is free, dad, Jasper, and Carlisle teach Jacob how to dance. It always funny watching them; right now he's been the woman in the dancing and next month he finally gets to learn how to lead.

"Hey, pay attention." Alice commanded.

"Sorry, what were we talking about?" I asked looking at the women around me. Esme, mom, Rose, Leah, and Sue all came over to discuss bridesmaids' dresses. We spread around on the floor of the living in the main house, while the guys and Grandpa Charlie went out for a guy's day.

"I was saying do you want apple green or lime green, for the dresses?" mom asked beside me.

"Apple green," I answered.

"Okay then, thick straps, spaghetti strap, strapless, or halter?" Rose asked across from me.

"Strapless, your guys' shoulders are amazing."

"Long or short bridesmaid dresses?" Leah asked.

"I love your legs, so definitely short."

"Okay, then what kind of style?" Sue asked.

"Well, I like it to be ruffles at the end and at the top edge of the dress to be beaded. What do you think? Can you do it?" I asked Alice.

"Of course I could do it." She squealed.

The rest of the night Alice took measurement of her, Rosalie, and Leah. Then she got started on sketching the dress. With in minutes she was done and by tomorrow she should have the dresses done and ready for the wedding.

When we decided that next weekend we would go pick out dresses for mom, Esme, and Sue.

"So what do you think about getting the wedding dress tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"I think that's great." I yawned. "When are Esme, mom, and Sue getting their dresses?"

"Tomorrow as well, I was hoping we'll get them theirs before noon and the rest of the day we'll spend it at a bridal shop for yours."

"Okay." I yawned. I looked around, everybody laughing. "Sorry. I wanted to thank you all for coming."

"Oh don't mention it honey. Why don't you head back home and get some rest." Esme insisted.

"Yeah, well clean up here." Sue said.

"Have a night sleep sweetie." Mom said kissing my cheeks.

"Good night everyone, I'll see you in the morning." I said.

I ran back home, though I could kill almost everything in the forest. Being in the woods at dark still kind of scared me. I close the door behind me when I walk in the front door. I walk into my room and change into some silky pajamas. I put in a CD that contains my lullaby. I felt the quietness of my surrounding around me, drifting me into unconsciousness.

"Nessie…" I woke up with a start.

"Whose there?" I asked my voice shaken with fear.

"Come into the kitchen…" the whisper said.

I switched the bedside lamp on. "Whose there? I'm not kidding?"

"Go into the kitchen…" it commanded.

I wasn't one to argue with something that is not there. Plus, I'm sure that nothing could happen to me. I got out of bed, wrapping myself with a quilt with one hand and the other with a knife—just in case. I did want it told me to do and walked into the kitchen. "Okay I'm here. What is it you need?" I asked.

Just then I a gust of wind wend through my hair. I turned around and that when I saw her. Jacob's mom—Sara Black—I recognized her from a picture Jacob showed me, beautiful cheek bones, full lips, black eyes, and her long black hair in a bun. I guess I know where Jacob gets most of his good looks from.

"Thank you, my dear." She said.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

She chuckled. "You complemented on my son's good looks. I was hoping when my side of the genes would show up on him."

"You're so not real. Oh my god I'm hallucinating. No, I'm probably asleep. No, why would I be dreaming about you. Not that you're not beautiful—because you are—it's just can't be real. So I have to be dreaming. Yes, _this_ is all a dream."

"I'm sorry to tell you this Renesmee, but you aren't dreaming." Sara smiled an apologetic smile.

"How, spirits don't really exist, do they?"

She nodded her head. "You're part vampire and part human and you think spirits don't exist. That's quite ironic."

I laughed. "I'm sorry. It's just that I know so much of the mythical world and the human world, I don't know much of any of the other worlds."

"It's quite all right." He said. "I have been trying to contact you the other time but Jacob happened to stop by when my energy got stronger."

"Well why don't we step into the living room." I turned around and took a seat on the sofa and she sat next to me. "So what is it you want to talk about?"

"Well honey, I know that you guys came and visited my stone last month. I wanted to thank you for that. It's been so long since he's visited. Well, since anyone's visited. Usually Billy's there when he can. I love him so much. I miss them, too."

"I guess I understand and I'm sure that they really miss you too. Especially Jacob, he wishes you were here. He wanted to you to meet me and I meet you. And, he wanted you to see us getting married. I just wish I could help get that wish." I didn't realize I was crying until I felt a drop of tear on my arm."

"Oh honey, I love you already. I'm sure we would have been a great pair. I'm here to discuss to you about a wedding gift I want to give the both of you…" she started.

I shook my head, interrupting her. "No, that's not necessary. You already gave me the ultimate gift and that is your son. I can't ask for anymore."

"Please, I wanted to give you this." She hands me a locket. "It's been handed down from generation to generation. I have tired giving to the girls but they have refused it when I came to them on their wedding date."

"Wait what. You mean you came back and contacted them, too."

"Yes, just like right now. They both said to give it to the girl Jacob sweeps up. We all knew he loved the necklace. So here, I'm sure this is something you could wear at the wedding." She said with so much emotion.

I took the locket in my hand. "It's beautiful, no wonder he's love it. I would be honored to continue the passing down thing."

"I glad. I also wanted to show you something else," she laid her hand over mine.

I saw myself in a bridal dress store, standing in front of a three way mirror. I saw standing around me Alice, mom, Esme, Rosalie, Leah, and Sue. I stood on a platform in a white rich satin, halter neckline, lace adorned crystal and sequins, long skirt, dress.

"Is that your choice of the dress?" I asked.

"Yes, I hope you like it. The rest of their choices are beautiful as well. I'm sure which ever dress you choose that you will look like the most beautiful woman ever."

I blushed. "Thank you. That means a lot. I just wish Jacob could see you right now."

"Oh but he can. He's standing right behind you." she pointed over my shoulder.

I swiftly turned and there he was tears down his cheeks and a smile across his face. "Jacob!" I screamed, running toward him. "How long have you been standing there?"

He looked down. "Since the very beginning, I was hoping to say 'good night' to you. Then I walked in here and you two. I love you."

"I love you, too." I said, pressing my lips to kiss for a moment. "Why don't you sit with us?"

We sat back down. "Oh mom, how I have missed you." he said with more emotion.

"My son, my little Jacob, I miss you too. I've always missed you. I love you." Sara said with much more emotion. "I wish I could actually be here right now. I want to say I'm proud of you. You have had a wonderful life so far and now you get to spend it with a wonderful girl." I blushed. "I also want to congratulate you on your marriage."

"Thank you much. That really means a lot coming from you. But, I can't help but wonder how did you get here?" he asked.

"I had to pull some strings for coming tonight." She smiled. "I'm hoping to be there for you're wedding as well. So save a seat for me." she teased.

"Don't worry we'll make room." He promised.

"Well it's time for me to go. I'll be back before you know it," she got up and walked a few feet away from us. "I love you both." Then she vanished.

We sat there for a few minutes until Jacob broke the silence. "I'm so glad you got to meet her. Isn't she something?"

"Yeah, I'm glad you got to see her again. Okay, she says she'll be at the wedding. What do you think she means by that?" I asked curiously.

"I have no idea." He said.

I yawned. He laughed. "Why don't you go to sleep?"

"Will you stay?" I asked half asleep.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Bella is still stressing over Angela's death and Edward is doing his best to calm her down."

I sighed. "Yeah I know, but I won't get to see you at all tomorrow. Come on, like I'm going to try anything sneaky." I promise.

"Fine," he sighed. "Go to sleep. I'm sure Alice wants you bright and early." We walked into my bed room. He took off his shirt and climbed into bed with me. I laid my head on his bare chest and listened to his heartbeat as unconsciousness hit me again for the second time tonight.


	8. Chapter 8 Wedding Dress

The night was so beautiful my conversation with Sara Black replayed in my dream. I woke with tears in my eyes still cant believing I finally—in a weird way—meet Jacob's mom. She was such a lovely woman. I now only wish I got to spend my life with her around. I'm sure Jacob feels the same way.

As the tears were rolling down my cheeks, I felt a warm hand brush them away. I look up to Jacob's eyes apologetically. His hand caressed my cheek; I hide my face in it. "I love you." I whispered.

"Is that why you're crying?" he asked sincerely.

"No. I had a dream about that night and then I thought of you and us and you're mom and the tears just started falling down." I cried.

He wraps his arms around me tighter, closer to his bare chest. Whispering assuring thing in my hair, we stayed still to immeasurable minutes. Then a knock came from the door.

"Come in," I said whipping the tears from my eyes.

Alice walks in gracefully tying not to ruin the moment. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I think we need to buy a few dresses for a very special occasion."

"It's cool. I need to leave anyway. The guys are meeting me later today." He turns to me. "I'll miss you. Anything you pick will look amazing on you;" kissing my forehead "I love you."

"I love you too. Don't miss me too much." I teased.

We got out of bed and I took a shower and pulled on a baby blue sweat suit and headed into the kitchen. Jacob sitting at the table, with a big plate of eggs, bacon, and turkey sausage, I grabbed my self a small plate. "So did you or the in-laws make breakfast today?" I asked as soon as I sat down.

"Your parents, I didn't want to intrude—since I am the guest and all—on their bonding time." He joked.

"What guest? We surely didn't invite you." dad said from the living room. "If we knew before you fell asleep. I would have thrown you outside."

"Edward!" mom said. "We just wished Renesmee told us you were staying the night, that's all."

"Sorry," I apologized. "It was sort of last minute and I was too tired to call you guys. I promise it won't happen again."

"It's alright honey. Just hurry your breakfast so we could leave." Alice said as she walked in the kitchen. "We need to go shopping!"

"Yeah, okay. Just give me a few more minutes and I'll be done." I finished eating and washed my dishes. As I was drying my plate off, I felt a pair of strong hands around my waist. "Hey love."

"You know you look really sexy washing dishes." I purred, kissing the nape of my neck.

I set the plate on the counter and laid my hand on his cheek. _I don't think my fiancé would appreciate that._

"He doesn't have to find out." He seductively whispered.

_Are you sure? Because I don't want you to get into trouble, I wouldn't life with myself if that happened._

"I'm too slick for him to find out."

_Well just give me a moment and we could get to starting_. I winked at him as I set my plate in the cabinet.

"Jacob for the love of God, please stop with the images. I beg of you. I can't take seeing her like that in _your_ head. It was bad enough with Bella back in the day but not with my baby girl." Dad whined.

"Then don't listen, _dad_." Jacob grinned.

"Don't you ever call me dad; I may see you as a son and a brother. But there is no way in hell that I want to hear it."

"Why doesn't _mom_ block are minds around you. What do you think?" Jacob asked Bella.

"Don't you even think about dragging me into this, Renesmee are you ready?" she asked eagerly.

"Yeah, let me grab my purse and we can leave." I turned to Jacob. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you more," he teased.

"I love you."

"I love you more," he teased again, tapping the edge of my nose. I giggle. "Call me if you need to hear me."

"Don't worry I will." I promised. Then I kissed for one last time and he was gone. I grabbed my stuff and ran with mom and Alice back the main house. We grabbed grandma and Rosalie and jumped into the SUV. Then Alice drove to Grandpa Charlie's house to pick up Sue and Leah. She drove to a coffee shop, Leah, Sue, and I grabbed a couple of warm coffee to wake us up even more.

Alice then drove to Seattle to find first Sue's, Esme's, and mom's dress. We pulled up to a boutique. She gave the keys to the valet. As we walked in Alice went straight to works, pulling out dress after dress from the racks. I was scared for their lives.

"It's nice to see you again, Ms. Cullen. How may I help you today?" a very scary middle aged woman asked. She looked like she took _too_ many Botox shots. Her lips look as big as Angelina Jolie. If she stood next to Janice Dickinson, they could be twins.

"Yes, can you open a dressing room for me?" Alice requested.

She turned around and headed to the back of the store. We followed her then, mom, Esme, and Sue all caring three dresses to try on. Everyone took turns trying on dresses. Mom was up first.

"Alice, I don't think I'm going to look good in a pink dress." Mom called from inside her room.

"Get out here now!" Alice yelled. In that same second mom cam out wearing a beautiful hot pink fitted gown with intricate stones ornamentation, elegant ruched top and back, sexy keyhole back design. "What are you talking about? You look pretty. I'm sure Edward would love it. Now try one the gold one." She pushed mom back inside.

"Mom, you really did look pretty." I tried to encourage her,

"I don't think this one looks any better." Mom commented again. Then she came out in a stunning gold gown with a beautiful beading around the breast area. "So what do you think?" she asked us.

"It's nice but I don't think it's _you_." Esme said from the side line.

"Yeah, not your color," Rosalie added. She turned around and walked back inside to try on her last dress.

She came out only a second later with a beautiful bead embellished bodice, empire waist, long flowing skirt, blue dress. "I'm glad to announce this, but Alice this is definitely a keeper. Don't say a word. We're buying this" she announced proudly and confident.

"Well, I'm going to say something. Mom you look _hot_." I whistled.

She went back in and changed now it was Esm's turn. She walked in with her three dresses. She came out a second later with a yellow gown, empire waist, rhinestone jewel embellishments, and a small train in the back. "I don't think yellow is the right thing to wear for the wedding. What do you guys think?"

"Wow, bright." We said in unison.

"Maybe you're right, try the brown one." Alice suggested.

The next second she came out of the room with a long taffeta gown with spaghetti straps and flower embroidered bust line, brown dress. "I like it." Esme said.

"Me too," I announced.

"You look lovely," Sue commented.

"It still doesn't look right, try on the purple one," Alice demanded. She walked back out again with a purple, halter neck gown, floor length dress, empire waist line. "Now that's the dress. No comments necessary." Then Esme changed back and Sue walked into the dressing room.

She came out in a pretty little black number. It short sleeves see-through shoulder cover, fabric crossing under the bust and meeting down five inches past her knees. "What do you think, Alice?" she asked.

"I like it, but I don't really see you in it. Go try out the silver one." Sue came back out with a sparkling silver strapless dress, a sparkling strap across the waist at slanted designs on the skirt. "No one say anything. Go back I'm sure the last one will be _it_."

"I hope you're right," she chuckled. She came out with a long orange gown with a plunged V neck and a golden buckle at the empire waist. "You're right again. This one is _it_."

"Mom, wow, you look amazing. Charlie is going to be dazzled by this." Leah gasped.

"Yeah, Sue, Leah is right. You look amazing in this dress." Bella added. "I'm sure he won't be able to keep his eyes off of you." she laughed.

"So that's it. We're done with your guys dresses. Time for the wedding gown," Alice commanded.

"First I'm kind of hungry. Can we stop for lunch? It's almost noon." I asked.

"Sure thing, right after I pay for these. We could head off to let the humans eat," she giggled.

We stopped by a little Italian restaurant. We talked about the guys back home. I'm sure they are probably wrestling one another or patrolling the boarders. We stayed for an hour before Alice got impatient. I can't say I blame her, I been trying to slow this process down—though I love trying on dresses.

"Okay, come on ladies, I know this bridal shop just down the street." Alice announced. We followed her to the shop and entered.

"How can I help you ladies today?" a young woman asked.

"We came to look for a wedding dress for my friend here," Alice said pointing to me.

"May I ask when the wedding say is?"

"Yes, in three months." Alice answered. "We would like to roam around and may I ask to keep a room open for us?"

"Certainly, feel free to look around. Just call and we'll direct you to the room." She said before going back behind the counter.

"Okay ladies, each of you look for _one_ dress you would think she'll like and I'll pick from different styles. Okay, go." She said, everyone split throughout the store and starting searching, while I was told to sit at a chair and wait.

I waited for an hour, before everyone came back with their choice. I had six choices from the girls. Alice requested the lady to show us the room. Then she pushed my in there and gave me Leah's pick.

"So what do you think?" I asked Alice, we knew from the start that her comment matter the most. She was the fasionista in the family. We also never wanted to be in a battle or argument with her. So we decided to let her comment through the entire wedding gown choosing process.

"I like it. Okay now a Esme's choice."

"This is so lovely, Esme. I really, really like it. So what do you think Alice?"

"It really is something mom. I always knew you had it in you. Okay now try Bella's choice." I walked back into the room and changed into the dress and back out to show the girls. "Wow, Bella, now I never knew _you_ had it in you." she praised.

"Really mom, this one is a nice pick." I added.

"Okay now try on Rosalie's." she ordered me. I changed and came back out.

"I love it, though I'm sure neither dad or any of the other guys would let me in this, but it's very sexy." I assured Rose.

"That's sort of what I was going for silly." She joked.

"Okay, okay, try one Sue's choice." She pushed me back into the room. I quickly changed and walked back to them.

"This is so gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous, Sue you have impeccable taste." She grinned.

"Yeah, I love it how it curves your body. Okay try mine on." She handed hers to me. I walk back in a tried the thing on.

I walk back to the others and Alice's opinion. "Wow, Alice, you really out did yourself. It absolutely beautiful, this looks amazing. It's so plain but so elegant. Thank you."

"Okay, now go change and will choose. I took pictures and everything." Alice said.

I walked back into the room and found another dress hanging behind the wall. I looked at the tag and saw it was my size. The dress looked amazing on the hanger. But in the back of my head it looked awfully familiar. So I tried it on. "Hey hold on. I just found a dress in here and it's my size."

"Okay, let's see it." Mom said and I walked out with the other dress on.

I walk over to the window and saw it on me. Now I remember it was the same dress Sara showed me last night. Then all of last night came rushing back to me. I looked into the mirror and saw a glow around me. I knew it was Sara's presence. But also I was glowing with joy. _This_ is the dress I'm going to wear on my wedding day. The dress that would have everybody's attention, _this_ dress will be the dress I'm sharing with Jacob. The dress that will remind me why I love Jacob, but remind me a special moment I went through with my mother-in-law—though she is not alive. _This_ dress is the perfect wedding dress for me. I will always appreciate its beauty, security, and love. It fit perfectly, no alteration needed. It is a rich satin, halter neckline, lace adorned crystal and sequins, long skirt, wedding gown.

I saw in the mirror tears rolling down my eyes. Not of sadness but of pure love for the dress. "I want this one." I whispered, cracking my voice.

"Are you okay, honey?" mom asked from behind me. I nodded not trusting my voice.

"Nessie, is there something wrong?" Leah asked.

"Do you need anything, sweetheart?" Esme asked, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"Can we do anything for you?" Sue asked.

"If I may say so, you look absolutely radiant in that." Rosalie commented.

"Are you sure you want this one?" Alice asked beside me.

I looked around at their faced filled with concern, hopelessness, and love. "Everything is okay. I just want to buy _this_ dress. I know that Sara wanted me to wear this one and this one is her choice. So I'm going to make her happy and wear this one when I marry Jacob."

"Who's Sara, honey?" mom asked.

I'm going to sound insane. I took a deep breath. "Sara Black, Billy's wife. Jacob's mom, this is going to sound strange. But she visited me last night. And she showed me this dress. She wanted to have a choice in this and her choice is perfect. I want to make her happy any way possible. So I'm going to wear her choice."

Sue's looked over at me. "Honey, I know exactly what you mean. It's happened to me when I was younger, though it was my grandmother. I always knew she had a great taste in occasions like this. She was the one who helped me with my wedding dress and our entire friends—for that matter. I'm sure she's happier than you think."

"I hope so." I looked up at the ceiling. "Thank you." I whispered. The next second I felt a gust of gently wind go through around me and everyone. "I'm guessing that's a 'your welcome'" I laughed.

We paid for my dress and we went back home. I wanted to tell Jacob everything of what happened today. He needed to know she—in her own special way—will be at the wedding. I just hope this is her way of being involved.


	9. Chapter 9 Billy's Surprise

Three months have passed all too quick for me. Alice drowned me with designs after designs for the weddings. After I was getting tired of deciding everything, I gave Alice permission to decide everything else for me.

When I got back from the bridal shop I immediately went to talk to Jacob.

"_Oh, honey your mother is amazing." I said tears running down my cheeks._

_He holds me tight in his arms. "I'm sure I've told you that before, but since you mentioned it. Why is my mother so amazing?"_

"_Do you remember when she visited us?" he nodded. "Well, she showed me a picture of a wedding dress. So, today when I went shopping for one. I found _it_ the dress she showed me."_

"_Yes, I remember that. I'm sorry that I broke a rule."_

_I look at him questioning, "What rule are you talking about?"_

_He slightly blushes. "That one where the fiancé isn't supposes to see the wedding dress before the wedding. Alice will kill me if she finds out."_

_I laughed. "You're silly. I love you so much."_

"_I doubt that my little monster, I love you more." He sealed it with a kiss._

Today was the day. I don't get to call him 'my fiancé' but 'my husband'. I sit on my bed, dressed in my night clothes, waiting for the other to arrive. Mom's at the main house collecting the necessary make up and accessory. Dad's over there as well getting ready with the rest of the guys.

Its noon; Sue and Leah are coming at one from Charlie's house. Alice is making sure that everyone is getting the perfect make over today. She wants nothing from the ordinary. She wants me to have the perfect wedding. I never thought that she so demanding to have _everything_ perfect, but I guess that why I "hired" her.

I've been waiting for this day, since Jacob asked me to marry him. Though I never knew the details to the wedding, I just knew I needed him—like he needs me. He's been very patient with Alice through this journey. He's also trying to have everything perfect for "the big day". What he doesn't know is that this isn't really necessary. I would have been happy if we went to Vegas and got married by an Elvis impersonator, as long as he's with me forever.

"Hey honey, are you okay," mom asked from the doorway, breaking my thoughts.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. So is everyone here?" I asked so I could get the Barbie Nessie over with and be with Jacob again.

"Yeah, Sue and Leah are waiting in the living room. You should see what your aunts did to it," she grimaced. "They've turn the whole thing into a spa. I swear they've gone over board this time."

"Well it is Aunt Alice and Rosalie. It's not like there's anything that could stop them. I just don't want this to take forever."

"Ha, that's not likely."

"You should really listen to your mother." Alice sang from the living room.

Rosa walks in, "Don't worry it'll be all worth it—trust me." she smiled. She walked out and mom and I followed behind her.

I looked around the living room and mom was not kidding when she said it looked like a spa. It had everything. A facial section, a nails section, a make-up section, and a message table all at one side of the room. On the other, they set up three salon chairs with the mirrors, and three suitcases next to the chairs with Sue's, Leah's, and my name written across the front.

"Hello everyone," I greeted.

"Hey honey, I hope you got some sleep last night," Sue asked motherly.

"To tell you the truth I really don't remember." Everyone laughed.

Alice came next to me. "Well, no need to worry. You look restful and now it's time to get ready. Now hurry up get in the shower and come back in here."

I did what she said and was back with them within ten minutes, "Okay, I'm ready let's get done with. So what do you have the others doing today to get ready?" I asked Alice.

"Just he usual, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle are going hunting. Jacob and the pack are making their rounds on patrol until noon. Emily and Esme are at the main house cooking. While the rest of the Quiluete girls are decorating the house and putting some tradition into it, which I have approved of." She smiled proudly.

"Oh, okay. So where should I go first?" I asked.

Alice looks over at Leah who's at the message table. "There." She commanded.

Leah messaged my back, feet, and the rest of my body for about an hour.

"How do you know how to massage so good? I mean you are so amazing." I complimented her.

"When you have two kids, you need to find other ways to please you man." She laughed, everyone joined in.

"Okay, so now what?" I changed the subject quickly.

"Go to your mom and she'll give you a facial, while Sue does you nails." Alice said.

I walked over towards them and sat on a chair they had set up. "Mom do you think that Jacob is as nervous as me?"

"I know him too well to say he's probably more nervous that you. He's probably driving the pack insane. I wouldn't be surprised if they bet him up for it," she laughed.

As much as I don't want to hear that, I could totally see Paul getting frustrated and attacking him. Then Sam having to come in the middle of it and trying to calm everyone down. Seth tries to pull Jacob away while Jared is pulling Paul away; Conner, Brady, and the rest of the guys just looking trying their best not to laugh. And, in the end they start laughing and running around the forest to secure everything, before the other Vampires come into town.

"When are the rest of the guests coming?" I asked Alice.

She paused with what she was doing and went into a blank stare. "Um, there _all_ coming at five, then well start at six."

"Okay, good."

"Now make-up, Rose get the suitcase." She commanded. "Nessie sit in the chair, then I'll do your hair next."

"Okay, but as much as I love playing Barbie Nessie. I really don't want you guys to take too long. You still have Sue and Leah to fix over."

"Oh don't worry about them. They'll be done in minutes."

I looked at her in disbelief. "What! That's hardly fair. They've never got a make over by you and they get theirs in minutes, but I get to suffer on _my wedding day_!"

"Whoa! Calm down. What is with you?" Leah asked astonished.

I looked at everyone's face all covered in concern and disbelief.

"Baby, are you okay. Do you need to take a nap or another message?" mom asked.

Am I okay? Could something in me be fixing to snap? Are my hormones going crazy? Could something really be wrong with me right now? Is the stress of the wedding getting to me? Is it because I have no idea what the future holds for me? Is the future what I want it to be? Or is it Sara? She said she will be at the wedding. I've been waiting to know how.

"Leah can you give me another message?" I asked. She did what I asked without a word to calm me down while Aunt Rose did my make up. She took the make-up out of the suitcase and went to work, which took about thirty minutes to accomplish. "So I guess my hair is the only thing left, besides the dress, right?"

"Yeah, let me get my things out of the suitcase and I'll be right with you." Alice said.

The next hour Alice did nothing, but brush, straighten and curl my hairs. I was blindfolded the whole entire time. "So can I see the final product?" I asked.

"No! Not until you step into your dress."

"Alice, I have been blindfolded for two hours. Can I please see my hair?" I begged.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I said no. And I'm sticking to my word."

"Now keep that thing on and follow the sound of my voice." A _very_ familiar husky voice said.

I stop mid-step, my jaw dropped. "Jacob what are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to see me before the wedding? Alice what is going on?"

"No tradition says, I can't see you in your wedding dress before the wedding. Since that's been broken I convinced Alice if I could still you away for a few minutes." Jacob said.

"Yes, we decided that it would be nice if Billy could put the necklace on you. So he's going to steel you away down to La Push, then he'll bring you back here without any detours or stops along the away." She warned me.

I laughed. "Fine, when do I get to take this blindfold off?"

"When you get to Billy's house and Edward would know if you did or didn't follow my instructions."

"Ha, like I would go against _you_."

Then Jacob led me to the Koenigsegg CCX. He helps me into the passenger seat and we drive off. We sat in silence as I heard the sound of the forest surrounding us. The birds chirping in the trees, the rodents moving on the ground, and the wind blowing through the leaves. We got Billy's house in just ten minutes. Jacob walked to my side and helped me out. I heard Billy open the door.

"It's nice to see you Nessie. You look wonderful." He greeted me.

I sighed. "I wish I could see." He laughed.

"Dad where's the necklace? I have to get her back soon, or Alice will murder me." Jacob laughed.

"In your mom's box, come on Renesmee. Take my hand and we'll go inside." He grabbed my hand and we went inside.

We stood in the house for a while in silence, waiting for Jacob to return into the living room.

"Here it is." Jacob said. "Okay, I'm going to take off the blindfold for just a moment, while dad puts the necklace on you. Do you promise not look in any mirror?" he begged.

"Yes," I promised.

He took off the blindfold. "There are those beautiful eyes I was waiting for."

I blushed. "Thanks," I murmured.

"Come on sweetie; let me put this necklace on you." Billy said, tears forming in his eyes.

I bend down and he connected the necklace around my neck. It was more beautiful every time I saw it. It screams out Sara's love. The locket was so ancient, so lovely, and so magical. I don't know why, but I know it will be in the family for a long, long time.

"Thank you so much Billy," I cried.

He smiled shyly. "Please after today call me dad." He insisted.

"Why don't I start now, dad." A tear escaped down my cheek.

He smiled proudly. "I love you so much. I'm so glad my Jacob saw you." he laughed. "I'm glad he met your family. You're nothing but a perfect miracle angel."

I blushed as more tears fell down my cheeks. I'm sure that Alice will kill me for this, but that'll have to wait. This is the sweetest loving thing anyone has ever said to me, far sweeter than whatever Jacob has ever told me. I don't want this moment to ever go away. I finally know where my life will go. It's in the hearts and love of everyone who cares about me. Having moments like this is what life ahs for everyone.

"Oh, Billy, you are the best father-in-law a girl could ever ask. I love you so much. Thank you, too, for raising an amazing man. You have truly done your job."

"Thank you. I could say the same for you. You are truly a wonderful young lady. You make your parents proud."

I bend down and gave him a hug. _More_ tears rolling down our cheeks. I could have never wished for a happier moment—well except when I finally get to see my future husband down the isle.

"I wish you two the best of luck in life, your marriage, and your time in eternity." Billy blessed us.

"Billy you know we could always change you." I asked jokingly.

He winced playfully. "Tempting but I think I want to see my Sara. I do truly miss her. As you kids would call it, she was my imprint."

Jacob and I laughed. "I see," I whispered.

"Yes, I would love to see every years of you two together but _I'm_ still human." He empathized playfully.

"I guess I couldn't blame you for being with the love of your life." Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist proudly.

Billy smiled. "I guess you do understand. I wish that you couldn't still my boys heart until you were the proper age." He laughed.

Jacob joined him. "Dad, you would have been like sixty years old. I don't think you would have been up for a wedding my then."

He huffed. "I'm not _that_ old. I would have at least wanted a few more years with you."

"Dad you know you'll always have me. Plus I don't think I could have waited a few more years." Jacob laughed.

"Still, but I'm glad I got to see you while I was still _young_." He nudges Jacob in his legs. "You are a wonderful _woman_. It's only a pity that Sara could see you today. I'm sure she would have loved you." he smiled when he said Sara's name.

I gave him another big hug, the tears falling down my cheeks even harder. If only he could see her too. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, I'm sure she would have too. Billy you the best.

"Come Nessie, Alice will kill me if I don't get you home in a few minutes." Jacob reminded me. "Plus, I think she might have to re-do your make up."

I looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, we do have a wedding to go too. I'll see you in a bit Billy." We said our goodbyes and left.


	10. Chapter 10 Wedding Ceremony

We made our way back to the cottage. Alice didn't say much about me ruining my make up. Jacob told her what Billy said, so I was left off the hook. Everything was set. My make-up was back on check, as was my hair. The dress wasn't ruined. The locked matched perfectly with my dress. Now all I need to do is say my 'I do's.

We made our way to the main house, where Carlisle was going to marry us off. I want everything to go perfectly. Sara said she was going to surprise me at the wedding but I don't know how. And, I really wish that I knew. It sucks not knowing, but I do love surprises. Though she's evil to have it on my wedding day. Just then I heard her giggle in the wind.

"Well, I'm glad that your being amused. I just hope your surprise doesn't give anybody a heart attack. I mean your husband will be there and I don't thin that will be nice," I said as I walked back to the main house.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you at the reception." She said before I felt her leave.

Great, well this should be good. I mean come on. How many people could say that they get a surprise from their dead mother-in-law? I should be lucky that weird things keep happening to me. One, my parents are vampires. Two, two I'm a half vampire and human. Three, my fiancé is a werewolf/shape shifter. Three, my dead mother-in-law is making contact in me.

But none the less, I was happy. Life wouldn't be interesting if things weren't out of wack at times. I just hope tonight would be one of my normal days. I don't mind a little normal, especially on my wedding day. That would be a nice, peaceful change.

As soon as I was near the house, Alice pulled a blind fold over my eyes. "Alice! This is so not fair. I haven't even seen myself yet. Now I don't even get to see the inside of the house?"

"No. now stop whining or I'm stopping this wedding."

"It's my wedding!" I cried out loud. "Plus, I'm the bride. Don't I get to see it?"

"Honey, I was the bride before and I didn't get to see the inside of the house until I was walking down the aisle." Mom assured me.

"Yeah, but I'm different!"

"How are you any different from your mother?" Rosalie asked.

"'Cause I'm marrying a werewolf not a vampire."

They laughed. "And I still don't see what you two see in them." Aunt Rosalie questioned us.

"Well, Jake is so strong, charming, tall, dark, and handsome. He has an incredible body. He's smile speeds my heart every time. He's the warmth in my day and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him." I said all with a smile.

"Don't make me gag. I still hate the idea that you're marrying that dog!" Rosalie gagged.

"Yeah, what do you see in Jake. I mean he's such a stupid guy. Trust me once you share a mind with that guy it's like nothing I could ever imagine. You're always the main thing to him. Don't get me wrong it's nice to hear he always thinks of you but I mean always."

"Wow, Leah I feel the same way to you." I said with a sarcastic smile.

She laughed. "Whatever half-breed."

I heard someone gasp. "What? What is? Is everyone okay? Did something happen? Who's hurt? Mom? Dad? Jacob? Someone answer me?"

"Hello, young Renesmee." No way. Who invited him?

"Marco? What are you doing here?" I asked while taking off the blind fold. We were in the back foyer.

Marco was another half-breed like me. Only he was three years old than I am. My family took care of him while growing up. But he didn't stick around after he stopped growing. Esme and Carlisle were quite upset. We were really close. He didn't have special powers like me, dad, mom, Jasper, and Alice had. He was just always getting into trouble. He didn't leave in a good note with me. He kissed me and left. Though it was never considered my first kiss in my book, I only saw him a close friend.

"I came to see you get married." He said with a crooked smile.

What? He tells me he likes me, kisses me, and when I don't feel the same way again, then leaves. Now he's here to see me get married. "What? It's nice to see you in a way, but that's all you have to say after you ditch me. So are such a boy, you know that. I would have never left you we could have worked this out."

"No we couldn't. I was out of line that day, but my feelings for you were true then. I know it's not now. I know you don't feel the same, but none the less I'm sorry. Well no I'm not 'cause whether you like to hear this or not that was the best kiss I've had. I haven't met anyone like you since then."

I sighed taking his hand and running into Carlisle's room before Jacob could get his hands on him for talking like this. "Marco, are you insane? Do you want to get killed by my husband? Or my family? You left me by myself. You could have helped me with me growing up, since you have already were going through it. You were my best friend. You still are my best friend. You left me and it's so hard talking about you. I thought that I would never see you again. Do you know how it feels to never see someone you are so attached to and think you will never see them again? It feels like nothing I want to feel ever again. If you're going to stick around make that promise now or I would have you to leave. I'm not going to deal with this while I'm trying to have my wedding. I don't want you to ruin it." I said with a sad smile.

He sighed. "Fine, I'll stay. But I promise you this little monster. I will never do anything to hurt you."

I smiled as he used my old nickname. "Thank you. That's all I asked really for." I hugged him tightly. "So do you think that I could have my wedding now? I kind of can't wait any longer. And I promise you this you will meet someone soon."

We said good bye and it was finally getting ready for my wedding. I walked out into the hall way where my father waited. "Are you ready for this, because we could always stop this?" dad asked.

I heard Jacobs growl coming up the stairs. I quietly laughed. "Dad I want this. Not just because I love him I can't live without him."

Dad nodded reluctantly. "Fine, but I'm still think we have time to run." He said with a joking smile.

"Dad you are such a dad." I said with a smile.

"Okay, well, it's time."

Just then Alice and Quil walked down, then Leah and Embry, and then Rosalie and Seth. Though Rosalie still hates the wolves she tolerates Seth more, except when he's hyper. Which I understand it is a little annoying. Dad chuckled as he read my mind.

The music changed and it was our turn. "It's time," my dad said.

"Let's go," I stated.

We walked down the flight of stairs and entered the decorated living room. Everything was beautiful. Carnation, roses, and lilies covered the room. Green veil connected the rows of seats, where my entire guest were standing in. They all turned their attention toward me. I briefly looked at everyone and smiled. I wanted to quickly find Jacob.

We walked a little further down when my eyes landed on the man of my existence. He looked handsome in his tux, his said smoothed out back, and the goofy smile that I was sure was on mine. He's eyes were filled with so much love I think he was about to burst. My knees grew weak as we got closer. But in the same time I wanted to run into his arms. It was when dad drew me back to stop me from making me look like an idiot.

"Patience is key, my daughter." He said in a small smile.

Everyone who had good hearing quietly laughed at me. I blush a little. "Sorry," I apologized.

We finally got to the end where dad handed me off to Jacob. I smiled up at him as big as I could and he kissed our intertwined fingers. "How I've waited for this day." He whispered.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we come here to today to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

"Don't you mean dog and half-breed," I heard Uncle Emmett "cough" and a smack to his head.

Everyone else quietly laughed. It was relaxing knowing we didn't have to hide anything from anyone. We continued with the ceremony at ease. I didn't pay much attention to what Grandpa said anymore. I was too busy looking at the wonderful man beside me. I couldn't think anything but him. I did hope that whatever surprise Sara had for us that he would love it. I know whatever it was I would love anything that would make him smile. I loved when he smiled it was always genuine. I couldn't wait until he smiled when I would announce a pregnancy. I doubt I would be smiling. I would be scared out of my wits. How could I take care of a little one? I'm still technically a baby. What if I don't know what I'm doing? I'm sure my parents didn't know what to do with me. They had time to prepare for this, though I only took a month. Dad waited almost hundred years for a child and mom had almost nineteen years. What do I get? Seven years for it. I don't think that's much fair. I'm sure that he's no expecting anything. I don't want to disappoint him too early in our marriage. But I doubt I could disappoint him with waiting. He'll understand, I hope. Wow I'm such a girl fritting over this. All I need to worry about is being with Jacob and only him for now.

"Honey are you going to answer him?" Jacob whispered in my ear pulling me from my thoughts.

"Oh, what?" I asked.

Everyone behind me laughed. "Renesmee, do you take this man for your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, in richer for poorer, for as long as the both shall live?" Carlisle asked.

"I do, how many time did you have to ask?"

"Only a few times," he chuckled shaking his head a little.

I blushed. "Oh," I whispered.

My guest laughed again. "Anyway, now you may kiss the bride."

Jacob and I turn to each other. I look down in his eyes and lean into the kiss. Our lips reached and moved in sync. All the love and patience for today came out in that kiss. The love we've had for so long and the love that brought us together. The patience of not having to elope like I wish I wanted so that I could be Mrs. Renesmee Carlie Black.

Oh. My. God. I'm Mrs. Black. I'm married to the man of my dreams. The love of my life and existence, the man who has always been there for me—my best friend. Someone I can't wait to spend the rest of eternity with. The guy I could never breathe without. Jake better know he is the luckiest guy in the world.

"Oh I know I do," he whispered into the kiss.

"I guess I put that in your mid, didn't I?" I asked. He nodded. "Wow embarrassing."

"Never, Mrs. Black, I love knowing things like that."

"Renesmee get away from that dog and hug your Uncle Emmett." He said laughing.

I groaned pulling away reluctantly. "Oh come here Emmie where's that bear hug?"

He laughed again. "Oh don't worry about that." He ran full force towards me picking me up in his famous bear hugs. "My little Loc Ness monster is all grown up and married now." He said whirling me around.

"Emmett put me down!" he did what I asked. "I'm not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me this fast. I'll be back after the honey moon. My life would be boring without you."

"Damn straight," he yelled.

I laughed. Then I was sent in the crowd of my guest. I felt the different from my side of the family and Jacob's. Between the warmth of the werewolves and humans and the vampires that were hugging me.

"Okay everyone. If you guys want we could all head out to the backyard and began the reception." Alice made sure that by the reception would be perfect for the vampires. I know that all of know what they are but some of the kids still don't know about the legends and we promised to keep that way until the time was right.

I finally found Jake when everyone went outside. He stood against the back wall, his foot against the wall and his hands in his pocket. Looking like a 1950 "bad boy." Oh how much that looks so hot right now.

"Come on lets go meet our guest, again." I said as I approached him.

"I don't want to. I would rather stay in here that go out there. I want you to my self." He slid his hands around my waist.

"Mmmm, I like your idea so far. Maybe the guest could wait," I sighed in content.

Just then Alice walked back in, "Oh, no you two don't. There is a party outside and people who are dieing to congratulate you again. I don't want any monkey business so please let's not start anything."

"Auntie Alice, come on it's my wedding day. Can't I be a little late?"

"Yeah, Auntie Alice," Jacob mocked me and pleaded happily to Alice.

Alice slightly cringed. "One, the guest are waiting for the couple's entrance. Two, I will hurt you if you call me Auntie Alice," she pointed to Jake, "three, if you ever want to see a vampire cry stay out here longer and break my cold, still heart. Like the little monster your are." She said with true sadness and a smile to show she was joking.

"Fine," I gave in anyway. "We'll come out in a second."

She smiled wider and left us alone again.

I turned back to him leaning in closer. "So where were we?" I kiss him chastely on the lips.

"Come on you two. It was a second. Let's go." Alice ordered from outside.

I growled a little. "Nice girl. Come on before the little pixie attacks." He said taking my hand and leading us towards the outside where we were bombarded with a loud "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Black."

"I like to introduce the happy couple." Carlisle announced with such pride.

We walked to our table smiling and wavy to people on the way. "Please continue with whatever you were doing." I announced. Then everyone returned back to their little conversations. Just then one by one people starting coming up to us congratulating us for the third time and handed over our wedding gift. We placed the gifts at a near by table next to the cake.

My family was one of the last few to come to us we still had Jacob's immediate family.

"Oh honey," mom crushed into me.

I sighed. "Mom you're not losing anyone, but permanently gaining someone."

"Jake," she said sarcastically.

"Oh Bell, you know you love me," he said opening he's arm to her.

She backed up a few inches. "Jake don't you dare, if I end up smelling like a dog for the rest of the night. I swear there won't be a chance for you to have kids."

"Oh come on Bell. You know you can't resist a hug from your new son-in-law/best friend."

"Today I will make an exception."

He stopped moving and stood there pouting like the true dog he is. "Oh come on mom. I can't stand here while he's pouting. Please just hug him so he could be happy." I pouted with him.

"Fine," she grumbled. She moved into Jacob's open arms and hugged him.

"See that wasn't so bad," Jake laughed.

"Oh, but your not the one who has to smell it," mom and dad said.

Just then dad looked horrified. "Don't you dare, mongrel."

"Jake don't, you could hug mom, but dad is a different story."

"Let's go honey," dad said. "I'm proud of you honey. I'll see you in a bit for our dance."

I nodded, on verge of tears for our father-and-daughter dance. "See you." They hugged me and left. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie already came up to me. Rebecca and Rachel came and gave their congrats. Now it was Billy's turn.

"I am so proud of you son," he started.

"Thanks you father."

"And you my dear Nessie, I am proud to call you my daughter-in-law. You are a lovely girl. I know I say it a lot but it's always true."

"Thanks you Billy. You are a true gentleman." I bend down and hugged him.

"Sara would have been proud as well, for the both of you. If only I knew what she would say for the two of you right now." He stated.

"Oh, but now you can." A familiar voice called from behind Billy.


End file.
